


Multiplied by seven

by Heiliglust89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Branding, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, Riding, Rimming, Scars, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, Thumb-sucking, Topping from the Bottom, Underage - Freeform, Virginity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiliglust89/pseuds/Heiliglust89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек совсем не такой, как другие. Но опять же, Стайлз ничуть не лучше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [multiplied by seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390009) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерек совсем не такой, как другие.  
> Но опять же, Стайлз ничуть не лучше.

_Мой мир безумен, но мне в нем уютно. (с)_

_Есть врата и у нас в головах. Такие, что удерживают во всех нас безумие, чтобы оно не охватило разум. (с) Стивен Кинг, Марк Гуггенхайм. «Н.»_

 

У Стайлза все еще отчасти складывается ощущение, что он не нравится Дереку... Или что тот не знает, что с ним делать, но Стайлз почти уверен — такие дни бывают и у его отца тоже. Стайлз ассоциирует себя с брюссельской капустой: когда ты узнаешь ее дивный вкус, тебе кажется, что нет ничего прекраснее, ты без ума от него, и — хей! Нет на свете ничего аппетитнее! Но! Это не означает, что ты можешь нажираться ею каждый день. Вот так и Стайлза должно быть в меру. Правда. Жестокая правда. Стилински пытается не обижаться на Дерека за это. 

Все дело в том, что это невероятно круто — постоянно иметь кого-то рядом. Стайлз любит отца, но тот чаще всего пропадает на работе, хотя он даже тогда остается для Стайлза самым крутым родителем на свете. Он не рубится в Pacman, не играет в лакросс, и уж точно не знает, какая ведьма на самом деле Миссис Стоккард — их библиотекарша — в отличие от Дерека. 

Своего рода это достаточно веские причины, чтобы смириться с постоянными тычками в свою сторону. 

Не говоря уже о тачке Дерека. 

Сегодняшний день начинается с лакросса, так же как и многие предыдущие. Стайлз тратит большую часть времени, бегая за мячом, тогда как Дерек швыряет его Стайлзу так сильно, как только может. Такое начало дня стало системой. Возможно, сумасшедшей, но системой. Они далеко ушли от дома, потому что Стайлз сломал куда больше пары-тройки окон в свое время, и, когда Стайлз наконец выбирается из зарослей, в которых он разыскивал потерянный мяч, Дерек стоит, прислонившись к одному из деревьев, с чем-то маленьким и металлическим в руках. 

— Это зажигалка? — спрашивает Стилински, не в силах сдержаться и обругать себя, хотя ему, действительно, следовало бы. 

— Собираешься рассказать папочке? — скучающий и режущий холодностью тон, словно он наверняка знает, что Стайлз нажалуется отцу. Так, будто он считает, что Стайлз маленький сосунок-плакса, который рассказывает папе все, хотя на самом деле Стайлз все всегда держит в себе. Большое спасибо, Хейл. 

— Собираешься следующим сжечь мой дом? — огрызается Стилински, и Дерек искоса бросает на него утомленный взгляд. 

Теперь Стайлз просто обязан узнать ответ на свой вопрос. Сгореть, вероятно, входит в топ-пять способов, которыми он бы предпочел не умереть. Просто на всякий случай. 

— Твой отец был добр ко мне, — откликается Дерек немного погодя. Спасибо, папа, твоя человечность сегодня спасла две жизни. 

— Так, мы можем что-нибудь поджечь? — срывается у Стайлза с языка, потому что... Да. Окей. Он нелогичный идиот. А еще он подросток. Конечно, ему нравятся горящие штуки так же, как и чуваку, стоящему перед ним. Не принимая во внимание то, что этот самый чувак поджег дом. — Ну, только если это, знаешь, не мой дом. Или я. 

Дерек молча закатывает глаза. 

— Ну хоть что-нибудь маленькое? — искушающе продолжает Стилински. 

— Нет. Ты сожжешь себя. Или весь чертов лес. 

— Оу, — говорит Стайлз умиленно. — Тебе не все равно, — Дерек посылает ему взгляд, от которого сердце Стайлза замирает, и далеко не в добродушном смысле, как у влюбленных по уши девчонок. 

Дерек знает, о чем говорит, потому что сам нечаянно обжег себя, широкий след шел от внутренней стороны запястья, устремляясь выше до сгиба локтя. Стайлз потянулся к ожогу, осторожно касаясь его, ощупывая гладкую кожу под пальцами. Скользкая, но не мокрая. 

— Чувствуешь? 

— Он в основном онемел. 

— Хах, — на этот раз Стайлз скребет его. Терапевт Стайлза утверждает, что они работают над контролем его импульсивности и что лекарства должны помочь. Ну да ладно. Зато на него перестали так часто кричать учителя. Отцу не нравились звонки из школы, а Стайлзу не нравилось, когда на него кричат еще и дома. Это взаправду казалось чрезмерным наказанием. Вопли не помогают ему сосредотачиваться; будто кто-то мог это понять. 

— Эй! — Дерек дергается в сторону и кидает злющий взгляд. 

— Что? — Стайлз зачем-то тычет Хейла снова, на что Дерек толкает его, и они оба, поскользнувшись, валятся на землю, нанося друг другу удары. 

Что ж, такое нередко случается, и Стайлз используя сведения, полученные из предыдущих драк, надавливает пальцами на бока Хейла. Ухмыляясь, чувствуя, как Дерек, дернувшись, пытается уйти от прикосновения. 

— У тебя приступ ярости, — со знанием дела сообщает он Хейлу. Стайлз слышал, как папа говорил подобное кому-то по телефону. Не о Дереке в частности, но модель поведения была похожая. 

Лицо Дерека кривится. 

Ох, дерьмо. 

***

Что-то в этом мелком просто выбешивало его. 

Поводов было немало. Он никогда не замолкает, у него есть собственное мнение по поводу всего на свете, он никого не оставляет в покое, даже когда его об этом просят. Его можно было бы задействовать как наглядный пример в рекламе о детях с СДВГ. Удивительно, как Дерек еще ни разу не попытался поджечь его. 

Они ведь далеко не в первый раз дрались, что уже само по себе ужасно и глупо. Они подростки, это автоматически делает скандалы частью жизни, но Дереку даже весело. 

Это легко. Он надирает Стайлзу задницу каждый раз; его тощие ножки и ручки не предназначены для серьезных драк. 

В этот раз Дерек толкает Стайлза в грязь действительно сильно. У него не бывает никаких приступов ярости, у него просто вспыльчивый характер, как и у всех остальных в его семье. Всех, кроме флегматичного Питера, жизнь которого сгорела вместе со всеми, кого он потерял в пожаре.

Дерек довольно хмыкает, уперевшись в мальчишечью грудь руками. Стайлз лежит зажатый между его ног, наслаждаясь согласованным обеими сторонами затишьем, пытаясь перевести дух. 

Умиротворение развеивается, стоит появится неуместному стояку. Мальчишка смущенно заливается краской.

— Пусти меня, — говорит он несчастным голосом, не встречаясь с Дереком глазами. — Мне жаль. Пусти меня. 

Дерек не знает, почему он не встает. Это не в первый раз, когда кто-то из них возбудился во время потасовки. Стайлз только познал прелести пубертата, его шибко легко возбудить. Просто теплом чужого тела или легким трением. И не то чтобы с Дереком ситуация обстояла иначе. Ему шестнадцать. Он упирается заинтересовавшимся членом во впалый живот Стайлза с легким слоем детского жирка, который пройдет через год или два.

Он должен встать. Настроиться, включить мозги, отогнать поволоку возбуждения и вернуться в дом на обед. 

Но каждый раз когда он прижимает Стайлза к земле, когда он владеет мелким, с жарким после драки телом и несогласованными конечностями, с его идиотским ртом, влажным и горячим, день и ночь распахнутым... Боже, Дерек всего лишь человек! Время от времени ему даже не нравится этот паршивец, но он любит сладостное чувство контроля, возможность зажать, придавить к земле. Ему безумно нравится проделывать все это со Стайлзом. 

Дерек должен встать, но вместо этого он сжимает Стайлза через шорты.

— Мф, — заглушено охает Стайлз, проваливаясь в попытках лежать молча. 

— Тише, — рассержено рявкает на него Дерек, и Стайлз как по команде закрывает рот. Глаза распахиваются, как у мультяшки. Ткань намокает от выделившейся смазки и Хейл подумывает стянуть мешающую тряпку, но не знает, что делать, если Стайлз попытается вырваться. — Заткнись и просто... — прими происходящее, позволь это сделать. 

Стайлз хнычет, и парень отваживается стянуть с него шорты. Он обхватывает дрогнувший член Стилински ладонью, подхватывая безотчетный толчок бедер. Дерек налегает на Стайлза, толкаясь на пробу бедрами. Стайлз в ответ беспомощно поскуливает, извиваясь под ним. Другую руку Дерек устраивает между нездорово выступающими ключицами мелкого, удерживая его на месте, чтобы уследить за переменами в его лице. Стайлз недовольно шикает на особо сильном толчке, царапая тупыми ногтями руку Дерека. 

Всего пары движений хватает, чтобы Стайлз почти отключился. Наверное, ему в первый раз кто-то отдрачивал. Впервые кто-то прикоснулся к нему таким образом, думает Дерек, чувствуя, как от одной только мысли об этом сладко сводит в паху. 

— Ох, — одним длинным стоном отзывается мелкий, кончая Дереку в ладонь. Его лицо разрумянилось, и Дерек следуя порыву касается сухими губами полыхающей щеки, чтобы почувствовать ее жар. 

— Стайлз, — покаянно зовет Хейл. Он зарывается носом в шею Стилински, пряча там собственное пунцовое лицо. Дерек приподнимает бедра, толчком прося Стайлза раздвинуть ноги, и тот позволяет Дереку пристально оглядеть себя. Мелкий смущенно вдавливается щекой в грязь, пряча глаза и облизывая сжеванные губы. 

— Дерек, — плаксиво протягивает он, напряженно сопя в плечо Хейлу, и тот кончает в собственные трусы, как ребенок. Он устало укладывается на Стайлза, соприкасаясь с ним лбами. Дерек бестолково поглаживает пальцами его поясницу не в силах подняться на ноги. 

***

— Что с вами стряслось? — интересуется Джон, когда они возвращаются в дом, а Дерек едва вспоминает, что нужно дышать. Грязные с головы до ног, с ветками и листьями в спутанных волосах и багровыми лицами. Картина маслом. 

— О, как коварен порой лес, отче мой, — скользко отвечает Стайлз на вопрос, напряженно глядя на Джона, который молча устремляет глаза в потолок. — Как и корни деревьев. Пойду, приму душ, — продолжает он, направляясь к лестнице. 

— Постарайся не навредить себе еще и там, — кричит ему Джон вслед, и Дерек наконец выдыхает. 

***

Два дня спустя Дерек видит Стайлза, скрючившегося на полу, глядящего на него с животным ужасом в глазах — Стилински падает на землю так сильно, что слезы невольно выступают на глазах. Падение выбило весь воздух из легких, и когда он снова получает доступ к кислороду, заглатывая его в тошнотворной спешке, язык Дерека уже у него во рту. 

— Тсс, все в порядке, — говорит ему Дерек, не понаслышке зная, как Стайлз боится приступов паники и нехватки воздуха. Успокаивая, даруя небольшую ласку, массируя большими пальцами запястья Стайлза. — Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, все нормально, я знаю, — разговаривая, чтобы не позволить Стайлзу вставить ни слова. — Просто дыши, — Стайлз так и делает.


	2. Chapter 2

В один прекрасный день Дерек не приезжает. 

Все нормально. Не то чтобы он никогда не делал так прежде, да и Стайлз совсем не ждал его, ничуть! Он ни капли не скучает. 

Джон звонит, чтобы предупредить, что будет поздно, и сказать, чтобы Стайлз взял часть денег из конверта, если он и Дерек захотят пиццу.

— Дерека здесь нет, — Стайлз сопит в трубку, и на другом конце линии папа растроганно посмеивается. 

— Он не появился, да? — голос отца звучит...насмешливо? Стайлз серьезно не понимает взрослых. 

— Я закажу китайскую еду, — заявляет Стилински, потому что Дерек ее ненавидит; он говорит, что в ней слишком явственно ощущается глутамат натрия. Назовем это маленькой местью. Жаль только Хейл о ней не узнает. 

— Закажешь мне омлет "Фу-Юнг", идет? 

— Может, лучше говядину и брокколи? — Стайлз даже не находясь рядом чувствует, как отец насупился. 

— У тебя разве нет несделанной домашней работы?

— У тебя разве нет непойманных плохих ребят? 

Джон тяжело вздыхает. 

— Скорее горы бумажной волокиты. 

— Быть шерифом так трудно. Документам нельзя грубить, приходится быть дружелюбным круглые сут... — он разразился звонким смехом, когда отец раздраженно повесил трубку. 

Стилински заказывает на дом омлет, говядину и брокколи (если Стайлз съест большую часть яичницы "Фу-Юнг", вероятно, к пятидесяти годам это спасет его отца от сердечного приступа) и усаживается смотреть Касабланку, к своему собственному стыду. Большинство парней его возраста подрочили бы на порно, но Стайлзу хочется посмотреть любимый фильм мамы.

Никчемная жизнь Стайлза Стилински. Добро пожаловать! 

Просидев в нелегких раздумьях следующие полчаса, Стайлз едва замечает, что в дверь звонят. 

И он уж точно не ожидает увидеть угрюмое лицо Хейла на пороге собственного дома, с пакетом доставленной еды в руках. 

— Серьезно? — недовольно спрашивает он парня. — Ты убил чувака из доставки? Ты хотя бы дал ему чаевых за моральный ущерб? Нет, погоди, ты заплатил ему?! 

— У меня были деньги, — зачем-то говорит Дерек, на самом деле не отвечая ни на один из заданных вопросов. 

— Ла-а-адно, — Дерек, закатив глаза, исчезает с сумкой где-то на кухне. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу китайскую еду, — недовольно рычит он, а Стайлз в ответ гримасничает, полагая, что Хейл этого не видит. 

— Тебя здесь не было, — кидает Стайлз в ответ, пытаясь успокоиться, чтобы в словах больше не звучали плаксивые ноты. — Это для папы и меня. 

— Для папы и меня, — исправляет его Дерек рассеяно. Стайлз недоуменно морщит лоб. — Пойдем со мной, — наконец выдает он, а до Стилински несколько минут доходит сказанное. 

Что он только что сказал? 

— Что? — спрашивает Стайлз, так и не научившись фильтровать то, что думаешь, от того, что говоришь. — Пойдем куда? 

— Я кое-что хочу тебе показать... — туманно отвечает Дерек. 

— Но омлет будет отвратительным на вкус, если остынет! — непонятно зачем протестует парень, и заканчивается все тем, что они на скорую руку ужинают в тишине, в то время как Дерек безостановочно поглядывает на часы. 

— Ты мудак, знаешь? — Стайлз раздражен. Стайлз в гневе. 

— Ешь быстрее, — все, что Дерек отвечает ему...зловещим, командным тоном. Стайлз понятливо кивает, оставляя немного для отца, полагая что каждый в семье должен вкусить этой божественной еды. Даже если она вредная и забивает артерии. 

— Куда мы идем? — ноет Стилински, когда Дерек тащит его к машине. Не то чтобы Стайлз был против прокатиться на Камаро. Он обожал ее за невероятно просторные задние сидения. И нет, не по той избитой причине, о которой все подумали, там просто удобно спать. Стайлз советует, лично опробовал. К сожалению, Дерек впихивает мальчишку на переднее сидение и гонит тачку в сторону леса, и, если честно, это самое жуткое, что Стайлз мог представить в своих кошмарах: ночь, лес и Дерек. 

Парень тормозит у одной из служебных дорог и дает Стилински подзатыльник за жалостливую рожицу, которую тот состроил. 

— Нет, серьезно, куда ты меня тащишь? — Стайлз живо представляет свой труп, если отец поймет, что его нет дома, и это, кстати, одна из ста причин, по которой он должен купить сыну мобильный телефон. 

— Старый дом Стивенса, — цыкает Дерек, обхватывая мелкого за запястье, чтобы потащить за собой. — Живее, иначе все пропустим. 

— Пропустим что? — все равно что играть в "кто кого выведет первым". 

— Огонь, — ладно, теперь Стайлз по меньшей мере заинтересован. Он все еще не в восторге от перспективы умереть при пожаре, но вряд ли Дерек планирует убить его в ближайшее время.

— Мы подожжем дом?! — кричит Стилински дурным голосом. Боже! Весь смысл общественных работ был заключен в том, чтобы держать Дерека подальше от всего легковозгораемого. Шериф бы захлебнулся гневом, будь он на месте сына в данный момент. — Что бедный старик Стивенс тебе сделал? 

Дерек недовольно шикает на него, прикладывая горячие пальцы к губам Стайлза, тихо выговаривая слова.

— Он умер, Стайлз, и его дети пожертвовали дом пожарной части. Значит, они подожгут его для обучения молодняка. 

— О, — ну...это имело смысл. И не сулило пожизненного заключения в тюрьме. 

— Парни на общественных работах говорили об этом, — продолжает Дерек рассеяно. — Мне нужна была гарантия, что наша шалость не затронет лес. 

Отлично. Старик Стивенс был именно тем жутким стариканом, на которого натыкались несчастные жертвы в ужастиках, заходя в полуразрушенные нежилые дома. Единственным, что держало его на этой земле, казалось, была охота. Отец Стайлза неустанно делал ему предупреждения по поводу разрешения на отстрел животных, но был недостаточно бессердечным, чтобы отнять единственную радость у восьмидесятилетнего старика. Ну, в общем, оставался Джоном Стилински: предупреждения и никаких серьезных мер. 

— Здесь, — шепчет Дерек, дергая Стайлза в сторону, рывком усаживая его на корточки. Рывок, к слову, оказывается таким сильным, что тот спотыкается, нелепо взмахивая руками. 

Стайлз больно ударяется локтем, вздрагивая, когда Дерек инстинктивно хватает его в попытке удержать. 

— Тихо, — грозно предупреждает Дерек. Стайлз отвечает игривым взглядом, потому что пожарные, которые то и дело слонялись туда-сюда, были настолько заняты делом, что не заметили бы их, даже пройдись они голыми. Дерек не нашел супер незаметного места, где можно было бы спрятаться. Они всего лишь уселись, вплотную прижимаясь друг к другу, за массивным стволом дерева, огородившим их со всех сторон мохнатыми ветками.

Мышцы Дерека напряглись, выступая под смуглой кожей, словно стоило ненужному шороху раздаться, и он тут же выскочит, готовый защищаться. 

Стилински задрожал, и лишь частично от холода. 

Рядом раздался звук лязгнувшего язычка, открывшего молнию.

— Надень, — приказывает Дерек, пихая ему в руки свою худи. 

— Но...

— Надень, — повторяет Хейл, голосом не терпящим возражений. — Здесь в любом случае скоро потеплеет. 

Стайлз просовывает руки в рукава, застегивая молнию под самое горло. Он теряет собственные ладони, утонувшие в слишком длинном материале, но так даже лучше. 

Толстовка то и дело сползает с плеч, потому что Дерек шире его в пару-тройку раз. 

Она пахнет Дереком. Шампунем-кондиционером, немного мылом, что в комбинации Стайлз называет "запах чувака", потому что так пахнут большинство ребят из команды по лакроссу, попасть в которую Стайлз грезит не первый год. Он не может дать точное определение этому запаху. Нотка пота, травы и пыли, раздевалки и душевых. Но этот аромат круче любого другого, потому что большую его часть занимает запах самого Дерека. 

Стайлз плюхается на задницу, устав сидеть на корточках. Дерек едва удерживается от того, чтобы скосить на него взгляд, вынужденный следить за пожарными, чтобы не прозевать момент. 

— Началось, — безучастно дает знать Дерек, и, действительно, легкий мерцающий свет в одном из окон превращается в полномасштабный пожар. 

— Вау, — восхищенно выдыхает Стайлз. "Так красиво". 

Зрелище действительно завораживающее.

Рядом с домом стоят две пожарные машины, десятки молодых пожарников бегают с этажа на этаж, слушая команды старших, вытаскивая из пламени манекены и поливая полыхающие стены водой из шланга. Но ребята не обращают на их работу никакого внимания, потому что слишком увлечены огнем. Он все растет, набирая обороты, облизывая фундамент и рамы дома, двигаясь выше, забивая собой единственный выход из здания. 

Стайлз оглядывается на Дерека, озадаченный тем, о чем тот думает. Он боится огня? Имел ли место быть страх перед пламенем? Ему нравился пожар? Не поймите Стайлза неправильно, он догадывается, почему Дерек поджег собственный дом. Но, может, он хочет поджечь еще больше? Эта та самая причина, по которой они здесь? 

Вот только Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, а не на пожар. Горящий прямой взгляд, глаза мерцают даже в сумерках, и Стайлз немного опускает голову, избегая его. Он тут же заливается краской, надеясь, что огонь, отдающий цветные тени, скроет это. 

Хейл вжимается носом в его щеку, не давая отвернуться. Вдыхая его запах, проводя распахнутыми губами по горящей щеке. Он незаметно опускает Стайлза на землю, не давая ему опомниться, аккуратно, словно боясь, что Стайлз может убежать. 

Кхм, секс. Стайлз не имеет ничего против секса... Или как их возню еще можно назвать? Петтингом? 

Дерек накрывает его собой, заслоняя от света и жара огня, чувствуя, как мелкий снова начинает дрожать, когда он расстегивает молнию худи. Медленно стаскивает джинсы. Противная грязь липнет к спине, к теплой коже Дерека, к щекам Стайлза, когда тот неловко отворачивает голову, смущаясь происходящего. Холодный воздух неприятно лижет открывающиеся участки кожи, пока Дерек стаскивает с него остатки одежды. 

— Завелся, да? — задорно спрашивает Стайлз, что, вероятно, самый глупый вопрос, который только можно было задать, потому что ответ на него очевиден.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты увидел это, — невпопад отвечает ему Дерек, пока Стайлз думает о том, как идеально смотрятся ладони Хейла на его тазовых косточках. 

Стайлз принимает... Ну, принимает то, к чему эти обжимания могут в итоге привести. Принимает, что он нужен Дереку не только для неплохого времяпровождения. Что Дерек болтается с ним не только потому, что болтаться со Стайлзом покруче, чем с его отцом. Что Дерек испытывает к нему чувства: страшные, заставляющие пальцы дрожать, лучше-бы-держать-их-в-секрете чувства. Те же чувства, что толкают Стайлза делать глупости. Глупости, которые приводят к сброшенной наспех одежде и сожженным домам, к Дереку, заворачивающему Стайлза обратно в толстовку, чтобы приобнявшись вместе дойти до машины. 

| |

В течение первых нескольких месяцев условного лишения свободы Дерека Джон стабильно приглашает его к ним по крайней мере раз в неделю. Он либо готовит, либо заказывает ужин, в то время как Стайлз с Дереком с головой окунаются в тренировки по лакроссу в лесу неподалеку, или играют в Pacman. Иногда они действительно этим и занимаются. Но это заманчиво, так заманчиво, до дрожи в коленках — повалить Стайлза на лесную подстилку и запустить руки ему под рубашку или под джинсы. Так заманчиво наблюдать за тем, как он вспыхивает, как обвивает длинными пальцами запястья Дерека, пытаясь то ли оттолкнуть, то ли прижать сильнее.

Дереку нравится пощипывать соски Стайлза, или покусывать, если удастся пробраться под балахонистые футболки мальчишки. Оставлять влажные дорожки на соленой коже, до которых Стайлз обязательно дотронется во время оргазма. Бороться с бледными руками, которые обязательно попытаются прикрыть смущающую наготу. Любоваться Стайлзом, комкающим края или горловину кофты, чтобы позже отодвинуть ткань, заменяя ее своим языком, ртом, непослушными пальцами. 

Когда они находятся в доме, Стайлз нервничает по поводу присутствия отца, постоянно оборачиваясь и прислушиваясь к звукам из кухни. То и дело спрашивает Джона, через сколько ужин будет готов, дрожащим от смеси возбуждения и страха голосом. 

На улице все намного лучше. Когда они вне дома, Стайлз сам тащит Дерека как можно глубже в лес, где из-за теней от высоких деревьев темно, словно ночью, и Дерек берет Стайлза у деревьев, в зарослях, на подстилке мягкого мха и познает Стайлза с таким рвением, какого не было никогда прежде.

Он узнает, почему именно Стайлз лепечет что-то, не прекращая даже во время их недосекса; нервно лепечет, гневно, иногда путаясь в словах и проглатывая слоги. Его лепет и легкие стоны — единственное, что разрезает плотную тишину леса. 

Дерек узнает каждый уголок его постоянно открытого рта, бархатность изнутри, языком запоминает форму мягких губ. Дерек знает наизусть все его слабые местечки, каждую неровность худощавого тела. 

Знает, как Стайлзу больше нравится целоваться: влажно, грязно, быстрыми, рваными движениями языка, сидя у Хейла на коленях. 

Знает, как сильно нуждается Стайлз в объятиях, в том, чтобы его гладили, делали его счастливым. Знает, как довести его до оргазма: быстро или медленно, с оттяжкой, отвлекаясь на поцелуи. Как успокоить его. 

Сегодня Дереку повезло. Джон застрял на работе, разбираясь с аварией на главном шоссе, и подросток не отпускает Стайлза от себя в течение всего дня до самого вечера. Он берет его на кровати Стайлза, и это кажется таким непривычным и странным для обоих. Пунцовый полураздетый Стайлз, извивающийся на собственной постели — месте, где он спит или жадно дрочит по ночам, затыкая рот ладонью (Дерек готов кончить, только представляя это), или просыпается по утрам, липкий и возбужденный. Думает ли он о Дереке в такие моменты? Он обязан... Да, конечно, он наверняка думает о Дереке; Хейл, должно быть, появляется в снах Стайлза так же часто, как Стилински в его собственных. 

Дерек начинает ластиться ненавязчиво, как Стайлз любит: не медленно, но легко, почти не касаясь его кожи, создавая трение между их телами, пока Стайлз не начинает слезно умолять. 

Дерек целуется со Стайлзом просто потому, что он приятный на вкус: мятная жвачка и хлопья, которые он ел после школы, немного газировки; нотка чернил, наверняка опять сжевал свою ручку. Стайлз толкается своим языком в ответ, пытаясь перенять главенство, пожевывая губы Дерека, пока ему не надоест, и он не уступит. Пока Стайлз не раскидает ноги в стороны, давая Хейлу невысказанное добро на все, что тот захочет с ним сделать. Пока Дерек не наляжет на тело под ним, вжимая в простыни. Пока Стайлз не окольцует его поясницу, притягивая еще ближе. Пока Стайлз не кончит ему в кулак, неконтролируемо вздрагивая, как в их самый первый раз, с мокрыми от слез ресницами. 

На Стилински слишком много одежды. Дерек помогает ему раздеться, вкушая блаженство от нетерпеливо вздыхающего тела под ним.

Дерек кончил дважды. Один раз потираясь о Стайлза. Второй — так и не притронувшись к себе, двумя пальцами трахая узкий, влажный зад мелкого, балдея от стиснувших руку мышц, слушая приглушенные крики Стилински. 

Стайлз излился куда большее количество раз. Дерек все удивлялся, откуда в нем столько спермы. Хейл измучил мелкого до того, что тот даже перестал стонать, только требовательно посапывал время от времени. 

Возможно, парень переборщил, но ему так нравилось это, нравилось доводить Стайлза снова и снова столько раз, сколько его тело может справиться, чтобы он не чувствовал собственных ног под конец. Дереку нравились поскуливания Стайлза; его слезы, которые Хейл в обязательном порядке удовлетворенно слизывал; его измотанные стенания, когда он не знал, прижаться ближе или оттолкнуть... Выбор всегда был одним и тем же, он никогда не отталкивал парня, вместо этого притягивая ближе, царапая смуглые плечи Дерека, его выгнутую спину. 

— Стой, о мой Бог, остановись! — визжит Стайлз пронзительно и пискляво, как девчонка, — Бо-о-оже, Дерек... — и Дерек останавливается. Правда, останавливается. 

Сразу после того, как заглатывает член Стайлза еще один раз, сглатывая, удовлетворенно облизываясь от затраханного вида Стилински. 

— Прекрасно, — говорит Дерек пьяным голосом, поглаживая мокрый висок Стайлза, спускаясь к уголку губы, забираясь в горячий рот. — Ты прекрасен. 

| |

В течение следующего часа Дерек помогает Стайлзу кончить еще раз. 

Стайлзу больно. Он делает ему так хорошо, что тому больно. Стилински, дрожащий под руками Дерека, выглядит от его действий, совсем уж измученным, и, когда Хейл снова наваливается на него, слишком глубоко погрязший мыслями в своих желаниях, Стайлз отводит взгляд. 

Это стало их своеобразным сигналом. Стайлз делает так, когда он не в силах идти в ногу с тем, чего хочет Дерек. Хейл знает, но никогда не останавливается вовремя. 

Нет, ему не хочется издеваться над Стайлзом. Ему просто хочется взять свое по праву, так рьяно, что он порой не в силах сдерживаться. Трудно постоянно крутиться вокруг Стайлза и держать себя в руках. Ему нечасто удается воплотить в жизнь все свои мысли. Тренировка по лакроссу крадет час от их общего времени; не всегда удается пощупать Стайлза в гостиной перед обедом — тот слишком сильно боится быть рассекреченным перед отцом, и он прав, потому что, если дать Дереку свободу, он потеряет контроль. Он бросается в страсть с головой и тащит Стайлза с собой. 

— Прости, — говорит он сухо, вместо вертящегося на языке "Мне так жаль. Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я не специально, слышишь?", и он не поправляет себя. Не останавливается, когда его пальцы обвивают запястья Стайлза в жесткой хватке. Не останавливается, когда на бедрах мальчишки остаются синяки. 

— Прости, — повторяет он снова и снова, пока Стайлз воет на одной ноте, наверняка не вслушиваясь в его бормотание. — Я хочу... — он не заканчивает фразу, потому что несправедливость убивает его. Стайлз еще слишком мал для настоящего секса, слишком мал, чтобы Дерек посмел причинить ему такую боль, по настоящему испортить девственное тело. Хейл сгорает изнутри от мысли, что они пока не могут быть вместе по-настоящему, полностью. Что есть части Стайлза, к которым Дереку еще нельзя прикасаться. Дерек не из терпеливых. Он еще не привык к счастью, чтобы так долго ждать.

— Все нормально, — отвечает ему Стайлз, когда они оба лежат уставшие, полуголые на кровати. — Нормально, я знаю... — и Дерек морщится от чувства, вспыхнувшего в груди, яркого, внезапного, непривычного. Чувства, которое он все чаще начал испытывать находясь рядом с ним, вспышке нежности и необходимости к этому гиперактивному парню. 

— Я просто хочу тебя, — говорит он, переборов себя. Объяснение или оправдание, не важно. Он сам не знает. Зато Стайлз поймет, всегда понимал. 

Иногда у Дерека складывается впечатление, что в его мире не существует никого, кроме Стайлза. Дерек глядит на других девушек, на парней и понимает, что с тем же успехом мог бы полюбоваться деревом или вон тем камнем. Неужели у кого-то может встать на них? Дерек не понимает, как такое возможно. 

Это немного пугает его. Если бы кто-то увидел такого Стайлза, все бы захотели его себе. Если бы они знали, каким сладким он бывает, как самоотверженно отдает себя, дарит ласку. Если бы они только толкнули его на землю и попытались сорвать поцелуй. 

И если мысль о том, чтобы заметить кого-то помимо Стайлза пугала его, то мысль о том, что Стайлза будет трогать посторонний человек, была ненавистна до сжатых кулаков. 

Он причиняет Стайлзу боль. Не хочет, но делает это. 

Дерек пытается искупить вину позже. Целуя и обнимая, поглаживая спину с трогательной россыпью родинок. Отсасывая, медленно, нежно, позволяя Стайлзу тянуть себя за волосы, руководить процессом. Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы заставить его жмуриться от удовольствия со слезами на глазах.


	3. Chapter 3

Иногда по выходным Дерек заводит Стайлза глубоко в лес — здесь-можно-спрятать-труп глубоко — и они устраивают небольшие поджоги. В первый раз они поджигают останки дома Стивенса. Позже мальчики находят старые пни, чтобы самостоятельно обстроить их ветками, и внимательно глядят за тем, как живо те воспламеняются. 

Дерек назубок выучивает расписание лесного департамента, чтобы просчитать все ходы наперед: где стоит разводить костер, а где делать это будет откровенно дерьмовой идеей, где можно побаловаться с чем-то покрупнее, вроде того, что остается после ложных пожарных тревог для обучения пока еще "зеленых" новобранцев. Мальчишки следуют за ними по пятам, дожигая останки некогда жилых домов. 

"Круговорот поджигателей в природе", — хохотнув про себя, думает Стайлз. 

Дерек рассказывает ему о том, как когда-то в Европе сжигали целые леса, чтобы старые полусгнившие деревья дали новую жизнь в виде сочных зеленых ростков следующей весной. Он сравнивает их с прекрасными фениксами, которые имели способность восставать из пепла. 

Они, конечно, не собираются жечь лес... Наверное. Во всяком случае, Стайлз стопроцентно не будет в этом участвовать. 

Тем не менее, он тащится от их общих шалостей. Кхм, в смысле от тех, которые касаются поджогов. Не только потому, что это весело. Хотя это, конечно, тоже играет определенную роль, но и потому, что это дохрена опасно, немного странно и невероятно будоражит сознание. В общем, включает в себя все, что вставляет подросткам. Людей вообще будоражит пламя. Как иначе объяснить их пристрастие к свечам? 

Стайлз вообще-то с удовольствием примерил бы на себя роль пригородной домохозяйки, которая так и оставит навсегда большую часть своих желаний невысказанными, но эти шалости делают его ближе к Дереку. Будто дают возможность заглянуть внутрь его мегастранного мозга. 

Дерек не любитель поболтать. Стайлз может только догадываться, делал ли он это в те светлые времена, когда его семья была еще жива, но сейчас он может молчать часами. Конечно, это как нельзя кстати дополняет этакий образ плохиша: высокий, смуглый, пиздец жуткий и в завершение постоянно молчащий. Но Стайлз неимоверно общительный, особенно с людьми которые ему дороги, так что точка, точка, точка. Стилински, конечно, поднатаскался в Дерек-мысленно-общается-с-тобой-Стайлз моментах, но все же. 

Пожар, который они устроили сегодня, стихает, и Дерек привычно укладывается мальчишке на грудь, тычась холодным носом в шею. Похоже, будто он ищет место, где бы укусить, и Стайлз разрешает Дереку вдавить его в сырую землю чуть сильнее без единой мысли во внезапно опустевшей голове. Боже, ему так это нравится, так сильно нравится, и он не может объяснить даже самому себе, по какой причине его так ведет. Дерек давит приятной тяжестью, закрывая все свободное пространство собой, удерживая его, как в клетке, так словно мальчишку вот-вот украдут у него из-под носа, или Стайлз вскочит на ноги и побежит, куда глаза глядят. Причем оба варианта абсолютно неприемлемы, ну, и очень маловероятны, если честно. 

Стайлз впервые ловит себя на мысли, что хочет остаться в таком положении навсегда. Не поймите его неправильно, но ему тринадцать. Романтика и похоть часто нежданно бьют по голове. Что уж говорить о тех моментах, когда Дерек находится рядом с ним? С Дереком у него никогда не возникает мыслей о том, что он обязан что-то вытворить, как-то тронуть в ответ, сделать что-то, помимо лежания под смуглым телом и, ну... Обнимашек. 

Дерек все же кусает его чуть позже, и Стайлз неконтролируемо визжит, как щенок, которому нагло наступили на хвост. 

***

Дереку исполняется семнадцать осенью. Осенью настолько поздней, что в пору бы назвать это время зимой, если бы они не жили в теплой Калифорнии. Он проводит свой День рождения с дядей, который даже не помнит о том, что племянник родился в этот день. 

С одной стороны, это больно. Больнее, чем Дерек ожидал, когда понял, что Питер забыл. Он ведь с самого начала знал, что так и будет, но тем не менее. Мужик все еще единственный живой родственник, который у него остался. 

С другой стороны, он настолько несчастный в этот день по большей части из-за того, что он не проводит его со Стайлзом. 

Когда он приходит в дом к Стилински на следующий день, Джон радостно сообщает ему о том, что времена общественных работ позади, остались лишь еженедельные проверки для галочки, и в какой-то момент Дерек чувствует... 

Да собственно говоря ничего не чувствует: ни земли под ногами, ни жара, в который его бросило. На секунду ему кажется, что он разучился дышать. Видимо, именно про это ощущение и говорят "кровь в жилах стынет". Чувство, словно ты умер, а никто и не заметил. 

Хорошая новость, единственная хорошая и в то же время противно-горькая новость о том, что Стайлз выглядит таким же неприятно удивленным, как и он сам. Немного опешившим и совершенно несчастным. Словно ему будет не хватать Дерека так же сильно, как и тому Стайлза... 

Хейл мог бы, конечно, найти способ видеться с мальчишкой. К примеру, приезжать, пока Джон на дежурстве, или пробираться к нему в комнату поздно вечером. Если он, действительно, то, чего хочет Стайлз, Дерек ни за что не остановится. Не то чтобы он мог остановиться. 

Когда Джон упоминает про ужин, фраза не доходит первые пару минут. 

Ужин. 

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я уходил? — он невольно начинает заикаться, и лицо Джона смягчается на глазах. 

Конечно. Конечно, как Дерек мог о таком подумать? Джон никогда не бросит его. Он считает его бедным, несчастным сиротой. Что, разумеется, нельзя назвать ложью. 

Джон говорит еще что-то, но в ушах Дерека слишком громко гудит, словно вся кровь, имеющаяся в организме, решила устроить бунт. Выражение эмоционального лица Стайлза меняется на ошарашенно-счастливое, и он все еще стоит с распахнутыми губами (Господи боже, они станут причиной смерти обоих в один прекрасный день), глаза ярко сияют, что в пору отключить весь свет в доме, все равно не заметишь. 

Когда Стайлз вызывается добровольцем накрыть на стол, Дерек молча следует за ним на кухню. Он вжимает его в стену и вылизывает его рот до тех пор, пока легкие не начинают гореть огнем, будто Джон действительно только что вышвырнул его из жизни обоих, будто они больше никогда не увидятся снова. 

Руки Стайлза обвивают сильную шею, пальцы мягко зарываются в жесткие волосы на загривке. Дерек прячет все еще бледное от пережитого страха лицо в усыпанной родинками шее и глубоко дышит его запахом. Хочет намертво запечатлеть его в своих легких. Пропитаться им, чтобы он навсегда остался на его собственной коже. 

— Дерек, — еле выдыхает Стайлз, все еще не выровнявший дыхание. — Дерек, Дерек, нам нельзя, — и как бы мучительно это ни было, Дерек, глубоко вдохнув напоследок, отступает. Он выпускает скомканную в кулаке футболку Стайлза, и тот потеряв опору, ударяется с глухим стуком о стену. 

— Позже, — многообещающе говорит Дерек, выталкивая слова из-за стиснутых зубов. — Позже, — о блять, какое отвратительно слово, Дерек не сможет даже коснуться Стайлза во время ужина. Ему наплевать на то, что Джон периодически проверяет гриль, или что он может просто так войти на кухню в любую секунду. А самое противное, что его должна волновать опасность быть раскрытыми, он обязан об этом беспокоиться. 

Во время ужина, Стайлз незаметно переплетает их пальцы под столом, иногда сжимая, как будто желая убедиться, что Дерек действительно рядом. 

 

***

Они моют посуду. Играют в Pacman в гостиной в то время, как Джон звонит в участок, чтобы проверить, справляется ли с работой его новый помощник. Чуть позже они втроем смотрят фильм: Джон сидя в своем любимом кресле, и ребята, делящие на двоих узкий диван. Хейл отслеживает малейшее движение мальчишки, подсчитывает все те разы, что мелкий ерзал на месте, подпрыгивал на особо напряженных моментах, каждый раздраженный комментарий, адресованный главному герою, с которыми иногда готов поспорить Джон. 

Дерек не может оторвать взгляда от их соприкасающихся ног. Он укладывает горячую ладонь Стайлзу на поясницу буквально на несколько секунд, пока шериф слишком увлечен происходящим на экране. Пальцы пробираются под футболку, словно говоря все еще не верящему в происходящее мальчишке, что он реален. 

Они в который раз пересматривают Индиану Джонса, но даже появись сейчас посреди комнаты радуга с леприконом, Дерек не обратил бы внимания. 

На часах почти одиннадцать к тому времени, когда появляются финальные титры, и Стайлз, переборов себя, глухо спрашивает, может ли Дерек остаться на ночь. Хейл пытается расслабиться. Одевает на себя безразличное, с ноткой мольбы лицо. В конце концов, он может спокойно влезть через окно чуть позже, если понадобится. 

— Сегодня пятница, — вымаливает младший Стилински, под конец фразы опустившись до скулежа, и Джон дергает уголком губы в жалостливой улыбке, словно он знает, что у него имеется явное превосходство над собственным ребенком. 

— Я полагаю, да, — отвечает он на мокрый взгляд, которым сверлит его Стайлз, и тот тут же вскидывает в воздух кулак победы, вскарабкиваясь вверх по лестнице, вопя через плечо о дополнительном одеяле, которое он сейчас найдет в шкафу. 

— Позвонишь Питеру? — Спрашивает Джон, и Дерек тут же упирается глазами в пол. 

— Он уже спит. И он в курсе, что я здесь. 

Джон адресует ему колкий взгляд, но ничего не говорит, когда Стайлз возвращается, кубарем скатываясь вниз по лестнице. 

Они обжимаются у Стайлза в комнате буквально через пять минут. На полу, потому что кровать Стайлза скрипит так сильно, будто Джон выбирал ее специально для такого случая. 

Шериф разбирает внизу документы, смакуя коньяк, который в обычное время припрятан у него в кабинете под замком. Дерек уверен в том, что он правильно рассчитал необходимое время, если они будут вести себя тихо. Стайлз хорошо справляется, замечательно. С открытым ртом; тонко скулящий под Дереком, совсем тихо, позволяя всего одному крику вырваться из горла; приглушенный грудью Дерека, в которую он уткнулся лицом, пока Хейл держал его так крепко, что он едва не растекся по полу, как желе. Не хватает воздуха. 

Они вжимаются друг в друга бедрами еще пару минут. И снова начинают полтора часа спустя, когда шериф уже давно лег спать. Его похрапывание слышно через стену так, словно они находятся в одной комнате. 

Дерек помогает Стайлзу добраться до постели, после. Недовольно морщась от шума, который тот создает. 

— Я р'д, - сквозь звон в ушах мямлит Стайлз, глотая буквы. — Не думал, что... — он замолкает, не докончив фразу, спрятав лицо в подушке, и вздыхая, пока Дерек ведет с ним борьбу за одеяло, которое он пытается достать из-под мальчишки. 

— Я тоже, — говорит он в ответ, даже не смотря на то, что Стайлз уже спит, и не может этого услышать.

Дереку придется просчитать все, вдруг осеняет его. Как происходящее будет работать в будущем, как все может поменяться. Он думает о том, что ему, возможно, потребуется приложить немало усилий. 

Он укладывается за спиной Стайлза, позволяя ему решить, что делать дальше, и тот обвивается руками вокруг его шеи, притираясь всем телом, как крошечный теплый осьминог. 

Дерек не помнит в какой именно момент засыпает. Открыв глаза следующим утром, первое что он слышит — громкий стук в дверь, и веселый голос Джона из коридора. 

— Хей, парни. Вы не спите? 

Стайлз недовольно стонет и пытается накрыть голову подушкой, что определенно не срабатывает, так как Дерек уже украл ее для себя. 

— Теперь, конечно! 

Джон довольно смеется над потугами сына воззвать к его совести. 

— Просто решил проверить, что предпочитает Дерек: вафли или блины. 

— Блины, — вяло бормочет Дерек, и Стайлз повторяет фразу громче, чтобы отец расслышал. 

— Будьте внизу через пятнадцать минут, окей? — спрашивает Джон и, не дожидаясь ответа, спускается вниз по лестнице. В такие моменты особенно легко найти сходства между Стилински младшим и старшим. 

— Пятнадцать минут, — с надеждой повторяет Стайлз, и Дерек пытается незаметно спрятать неуместно широкую улыбку в подушке. 

***

Дерек проводит все выходные у Стилински, как и большую часть следующей недели; каждую свободную минуту, которую он не должен быть в школе. Джон глядит на них снисходительно и даже немного счастливо, когда застает мальчишек вместе. 

Он счастлив тому, что Дерек в порядке? Счастлив потому, что у Стайлза есть такой хороший друг? Дерек должен научиться лучше разбираться в людях. Хотя бы для того, чтобы понимать такие простые вещи. 

По иронии судьбы или чего-то вроде иронии, по мнению Дерека, они проводят большую часть совместного времени, на самом деле играя в лакросс, кидая мячик в лесу, потому что Стайлз боится попасть на скамью запасных. Дерек, естественно, не возражает против просьбы запинающегося Стилински повременить с обжиманиями. Но выполнить ее довольно сложно, все время отираться вокруг Стайлза и не иметь возможности прикоснуться к нему по-настоящему. 

Джон всегда предупреждает их перед ужином; у них остается достаточно времени, чтобы успеть принять душ и привести себя в презентабельный вид. Шериф обычно шутит, говоря, что для этого им необходимо гораздо больше времени. 

Сегодняшний день не является исключением. Они на перегонки вскарабкиваются по лестнице, толкаясь острыми локтями, и когда наконец достигают двери ведущей в ванную, Стайлз оборачивается к Дереку, раскрасневшийся, с дерзкой усмешкой на губах. 

— Ты хочешь пойти первым или?.. — Дерек хватает Стайлза за пропотевшую футболку. Он вталкивает его в ванную, включает душ и начинает раздевать их обоих. Стайлз дарует ему один из своих ты-очаровательный-пещерный-человек взглядов, а Дерек тратит пару мгновений просто, чтобы поцеловать его неумолкающий рот, потереться носом о вымазанный грязью лоб. 

Пережив неожиданный наплыв нежности, он тянет Стайлза в душ, позволяя воде литься сверху, и когда мальчишка начинает розоветь от жара, Дерек пихает его лицом к стене. Душ для них обоих обычно не занимает много времени, даже когда они принимают его по отдельности, поэтому им стоит поторопиться. 

Они могут делать что угодно до тех пор, пока это не занимает слишком много времени. 

Дерек падает коленями на дно душевой кабины. Разводит ноги мальчишки в стороны и проделывает языком длинную полосу вниз, от основания позвоночника до дырки. Стайлз, покрасневший пуще прежнего на этот раз явно не из-за температуры воды, уже невероятно смущен, и звуки, которые он издает...

Блядство. 

Каким бы странным это ни казалось, Дерек тащился от римминга едва ли не больше, чем Стайлз. Наблюдать за тем, как мелкий пытается заткнуть рот закусанным кулаком, тем не менее толкаясь навстречу ласкающему языку тощими бедрами. Чистый, мальчишеский вкус. Хейл обожает слизывать выступивший пот с поясницы, чуть погодя толкаясь пальцами и языком внутрь Стайлза, одновременно совершая мелкие толчки, не заходя дальше второй фаланги пальцев, потому что даже со смазкой Дерек, стоит ему пойти чуть дальше отмеченной территории, чувствует насколько узок Стайлз внутри. Мышцы стискивают его руку так сильно, что Хейл в отчаянии кусает бледную задницу сильнее, чем предполагалось. 

"Слишком быстро", — думает Дерек, по ощущениям застрявший где-то между сожалением и дикой яростью. Все это слишком быстро, но они отточили это умение практикой.

Дереку хочется попробовать мальчишку везде, где можно, но им никогда не хватает времени, и они никогда не бывают достаточно тихими. Нет ни единого шанса, что Дерек когда-нибудь перестанет беспокоиться, раздевая Стайлза. Почувствует свободу действий. Когда-нибудь он попытается отпустить себя и послать к черту последствия в лице шерифа, неожиданно зашедшего в комнату к сыну. 

Дерек знает назубок, где укусить, насколько сильно стиснуть зубы, где облизать, и сколько пальцев Стайлз может принять в себя, как глубоко он имеет право войти. И, когда оргазм накатывает, он буквально разрывает его на крупицы. Он едва может ходить после этого, а Хейл стыдится того чувства сытости, которое его охватывает от кривой походки. Ему самому не требуется много: пихнуть мальчишку к стене, потереться бедрами о бледного, дрожащего Стайлза, пара резких толчков и Хейл кончает. Сперма противно холодит кожу живота, смешиваясь, белесыми ручейками сползая к паху. 

Он едва слышит слабый крик Джона, зовущий их к столу. Шериф никогда раньше не проверял, чем они занимаются, но и ребята никогда не задерживались так надолго. 

Дерек отключает воду и растирает их обоих полотенцем, чувствуя, как слабо движутся губы Стайлза на его ключице, когда тот пытается что-то промямлить. Мелкий горячо выдыхает, и Хейл непроизвольно покрывается гусиной кожей. Стилински слишком вытрахан, каким не бывает даже после утомительных тренировок по лакроссу. Едва держится на ногах, периодически заваливаясь то на левый, то на правый бок. 

Дерек осторожно выглядывает за дверь ванной, чтобы убедиться, что Джона тут нет, не представляя, какая пизда их ждет в том случае, если тот вдруг выскочит из-за угла. Тащит голого Стайлза в его спальню. О сопротивлении и пререканиях не может идти и речи, когда мальчишка настолько расслаблен, что готов свернуться калачиком прямо посреди коридора. Ему все же удается уложить того в постель. Дерек стойко выслушивает пыхтение и недовольное фырканье парня, когда тот ему что-то втирает перед тем, как сонно перевернуться на бок. 

Дерек уже собирается накрыть его одеялом, когда резко замирает. 

Потому что Стайлз выглядит...

Он такой... 

Во сне он выглядит еще большим ребенком, что, в принципе, невозможно. Пусть он и смотрится, как ничего непонимающий девятилетка, Хейл как никто другой осведомлен о том, что это далеко не так. Невинные дети не отрубаются абсолютно голыми после римминга. 

— Стайлз, — шипит Дерек, тряся за плечо лежащего в позе эмбриона парня. — Стайлз, — чуть громче повторяет Хейл, но тот никак не реагирует на шум. Мальчик бубнит что-то в подушку, кажется, посылая подростка нахрен, тем не менее не просыпаясь. 

Блядство. 

У Дерека напрочь отсутствует контроль над собственными низменными инстинктами, по правде говоря. Этому имеются неоспоримые доказательства в виде несчастья, произошедшего почти год назад. Но нынешние его желания совершенно иные, неизвестные, и пока что он нереально лажает в их подавлении, будучи немного в шоке от себя самого, от мыслей, посещающих его сумасшедшую голову, приносящих с собой неконтролируемое возбуждение. Снова. Ебать. 

— Стайлз, — говорит он в третий раз в полный голос, предупреждая, и Стилински отмахивается, морща нос. 

— Ш-ш-ш! — Шикает на него мальчишка, устраиваясь поудобнее. 

Дерек глубоко вдыхает, подавляя раздражение. Ладонь тянется к бледной шее с криво выпирающим кадыком. К подбородку. Большим пальцем поддевает нижнюю губу. Стайлз едва заметно поворачивает голову в его сторону, давая негласное разрешение, подгоняя. Красный рот приоткрывается и, когда Дерек сует палец в жаркое пространство, чувствуя, как влажно и мягко внутри, полувставший член заинтересованно дергается, а Стайлз, как назло, начинает его сосать. 

— Дерьмо, — рычит Хейл. — Дерьмо, — позволяет полотенцу упасть к ногам. Второй рукой дотягивается до члена, сжимая у основания. Он не... Это ненормально, совершенно точно ненормально, но он не считает эту причину достаточно веской, чтобы перестать двигать рукой, чтобы вытащить палец из желанного рта. 

Зрелище настолько горячее, как и постанывание, которое издает мальчишка, так и не открыв глаз, иногда покусывая ставшую чувствительной кожу. Дерек скрипит зубами, чувствуя судорогу сбежавшую вниз по позвоночнику. 

Когда он с влажным хлюпающим звуком убирает палец, Стайлз делает крошечное движение вдогонку и, не получая желаемого назад, смешно надувает пухлые щеки, недовольно кривя губы. Словно он действительно получал от произошедшего удовольствие, которое нагло прервали. И Дерек на секунду задумывается, буквально на микросекунду, если быть честным, переживая момент: "если бы я был другим человеком, то...", — не осознавая собственных действий, проводит твердым членом по все еще кривящимся губам и через мгновение проталкивает внутрь. Он делает медленные, умышленно глубокие толчки в самое горло, наблюдая за тем, как мальчишка пытается глотнуть. Беспомощный. Просыпающийся, а может, и нет. Стайлз хмурит брови с каждым толчком все сильнее, до тех пор, пока Дерек не кончает ему в рот. Растеряно глядя на дергающийся кадык, когда Стилински пытается проглотить вязкую сперму, как дергается стоная и глухо хрипит. Наблюдая за тем, как он давится, задыхаясь. 

Но все не так уж и плохо. Дерек немного ослабляет давление на его челюсть, оставляя во рту только чувствительную после оргазма головку. Потираясь ею о гладкую щеку изнутри, поглаживая образовавшийся на коже холмик большим пальцем. Стайлз слабо ворочает языком, но не выражает недовольства. Дерек, помня о его развитой оральной фиксации, позволяет ему сосать. Вытаскивает головку и толкает ее обратно, мазнув по нижней губе. Он надавливает на местечко пониже острых скул Стилински, заставляя того приоткрыть рот пошире, чтобы следить за движениями розового языка.

Стайлзу не было больно, в то время как Дереку, пытающемуся сдержать всех своих демонов в себе, очень даже. По всей груди разлилось чувство, такое дикое и темное, порождающее желание сделать мелкому больно. Кровать начинает истошно скрипеть, когда Дерек напоследок особенно сильно толкается бедрами. Хейл, разойдясь не на шутку, ловит себя на том, что не может остановиться. Он водит повторно вставшим членом по усыпанному родинками, бледному лицу, сходя с ума от капли спермы, застывшей у кровоточащего уголка губ. 

Он кончает снова, на этот раз на грудь Стайлза. Спермы мало, и она почти прозрачная, но мальчишка все равно издает сонный, полный удовлетворения звук, продолжая спокойно посапывать. Девчачьи ресницы подрагивают во сне, отбрасывая громадные, кривые тени на пухлые щеки, и Дерек проглатывает всхлип, рвущийся из горла. Он ненавидит себя каждый гребанный раз после подобных поступков. Член Стайлза находится в полувозбуженном состоянии, и Дерек успокоившись, сбегает двумя пальцами к тощей заднице, думая о...

Джон зовет их снова, и Дерек крупно вздрагивает всем телом, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Он позволяет панике занять главенствующее место в гудящей голове. Парень кидается на пол за сброшенными ранее в спешке джинсами и, едва натянув неприятно липнущую к влажной коже ткань, сбегает вниз по лестнице. Может быть, ему повезет, и Джон не заметит, насколько он запыхался. 

— Стайлз уснул, — отвечает он на невысказанный вслух вопрос. Джон удивленно дергает бровями. — Кажется, мы сегодня немного перестарались с тренировкой. 

Шериф пожимает плечами, откусывая еще кусочек от тако. 

— В таком случае, нам не следует его будить. Растущий организм и все такое... 

— Наверное, — поддерживает Дерек. — Возможно.

Боже, да. Джон весело смеется над шуткой, которая таковой даже не являлась. Когда-нибудь он должен будет обо всем узнать. Так ведь? Настолько, насколько Дерек любит трогать дрожащего Стайлза, лежащего под ним, ровно настолько же сильно Хейл ожидает того дня, когда он не сможет. 

Дерек идёт домой после ужина. Он думает о том, как Стайлз проснется позже, облизывая пересохшие ото сна губы, обнаруживая липкие капли спермы у рта, и Дерек... Ну черт, придется снова дрочить. Блядство. 

***

Дерек видит Стайлза в школьном коридоре на следующий день. Когда они встречаются глазами, бледное лицо багровеет, до самых кончиков ушей, и мальчишка пристыжено опускает голову. Кончики пальцев левой руки на секунду касаются местечка пониже ключиц.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно! Дерекопассив!

Вся эта жирная проблема с тебе-нельзя-трахать-Стайлза начинает потихоньку сводить Дерека с ума.  
По его собственным внутренним ощущениям это аморально. Секс не должен быть единственной мыслью в его сумасшедшей голове. Да и не то чтобы это проблема... Просто секс пока не имеет место быть. Дерек каждую ночь напоминает себе о том, что это произойдет в один прекрасный день.

У них есть время. У них есть гребанная тонна времени всего мира. Просто в недлинном списке плюсов Дерека даже на последней строчке не значится слово "терпение". Парень не умеет ждать желаемого, зная, что может просто придти и взять прямо в эту секунду, взять и делать все, что он пожелает. Все.

Но он не хочет причинять мальчишке боль. Дерек и так принес достаточно дерьма в его жизнь, толкая к стене, кусая до крови, позволяя себе слишком многого желать. Да, он делает ему больно, но Хейл никогда не причинит боль больше той, которую Стайлз в силах стерпеть. Даже если бы Стайлз простил его за такое, сам Дерек не сумел бы найти в себе достаточно благородства, чтобы не блевать каждый раз, смотрясь в зеркало.  
Хейл потонул в разрушении, оно следует за ним по пятам, Дерек знает его как свои пять пальцев. Но он не позволит себе поощрять его. Не таким образом и не в этой жизни.

Так что он думает об этом дохрена много, но не распускает руки. Не полностью, во всяком случае, не так, как позволяет себе этого хотеть. Это еще долгое время останется лишь плодом фантазий. Но в этом определенно что-то есть. Даже учитывая то, что Дерек пока не имеет никакого права на тощую задницу Стилински, когда-нибудь, в один охуительно прекрасный день, он возымеет его. Он подождет Стайлза, а тот, в свою очередь, дождется его.  
Дерек подросток, застрявший на пару ближайших лет в пубертатном периоде. Он думает об этом, надрачивая в душе или поздно ночью в постели. Хейл придается этим мыслям и сегодня, мечтая о готовом к полному подчинению Стайлзе. О своей руке глубоко по кисть во все еще тугой заднице мальчишки. О том, как тот будет прижиматься и тяжело дышать, закидывая назад лохматую голову, открывая взгляду цыплячью шею, пока не уляжется все еще дрожащий, выбившийся из сил, негласно позволяя Дереку зайти дальше положенного. О том, как он скользнет в его тело, и как Стайлз будет жалобно повизгивать, пока Дерек вбивается все глубже и жестче, с трудом проталкиваясь в дырку. О том, как Стайлз будет глядеть влажным оленьим взглядом, с глупо распахнутым ртом.

В следующий раз, когда он видит Стилински, ему хочется завалить его на спину, разорвать на куски, увидеть мокрым и взъерошенным под собой, а потом с кайфом вставить свой член между длиннющих ног. Фальсификация, всего лишь очередная мокрая фантазия с участием Стайл...

 _Стайлз_ мог бы трахнуть _его_.

Идея ударяет больно, как кирпич по затылку. Она приходит, мгновенно пуская корни, пока парень жестко надрачивает, разжевывая губы в кровь. Дерек делает глубокий вдох, давясь воздухом, совершенно потрясенный... Он хочет Стилински в себе? Кончил от этой мысли? Оттого, насколько глуп был раньше, так как не мог додуматься до такого?

Стайлз все еще растет... Все части его тела, включая член. Больно Дереку, в любом случае, не будет, это кажется слишком маловероятным. Дерек выше шести футов (~ 183 см) уже сейчас. Он в два раза выше, чем был год назад. Выше Питера, ростом с Джона. Взрослый во всех местах в отличие от Стайлза. Тот едва достает ему по грудь. Почти ребенок, безволосый везде, где можно, со все еще виднеющимся детским жирком, худощавый и совершенно несуразный. Мальчишка буквально сходит с ума, когда Дерек трахает его пальцами, или пытается перейти проведенную собой же черту. 

Но Хейл мог бы принять такой расклад вещей. Теперь это кажется таким _очевидным_ решением. 

| |

Чтобы пробраться по дереву в комнату к парню, выбор пал на одну из ночей, когда Джон пропадает на дежурстве. Ветка достаточно близка к окну, чтобы Дерек мог ввалиться внутрь. Достаточно далека от него, чтобы сделать процесс вталкивания собственного тела в оконную раму дохуя сложным делом. И достаточно высоко расположена, чтобы напугать подростка до усрачки. Если закрыть глаза на травмы, которые он получит в случае падения, остается девяносто девять и девять десятых процента вероятности, что Джон своим нюхом шерифа поймет, к кому тот пытался пробраться поздней ночью.

Стайлз продолжает спать на протяжении всего я-сейчас-нахуй-сверну-себе-шею процесса. Он сопит в подушку с едва заметными хрипами. Скорее всего, мелкий мудак опять забыл принять таблетки от аллергии. Стайлз потерял бы и собственную голову, если бы та не была накрепко прикреплена к шее. Когда-то мама Дерека, не переставая, повторяла ему эту фразу, жаль ей не довилось познакомиться со Стайлзом. 

Хейлу даже не приходится откапывать Стилински в ворохе одеял. Тот всего лишь скромно прикрыл бедра, делая задачу Дерека в разы проще. Одну из ладоней парень укладывает на беззащитный живот мальчишки, со сна горячий и непривычно мягкий. Весь Стайлз сейчас горячий и мягкий, такой покладистый и неразговорчивый. Он, кажется, совсем не беспокоится о том, что в его кровати посторонний и явно неспроста пришедший парень. Стайлз даже во сне остается по-глупому _доверчивым_ , словно спокойно посапывать в своей комнате с открытым настежь окном ничуть не легкомысленно. 

– Дер'к? – говорит мелкий, но реплика выходит чересчур приглушенной. Сонной. Стайлз все еще борется с собственными глазами, которые норовят закрыться. Скорее всего, пока еще находящийся в объятиях морфея. 

– Хей, – шепчет Дерек в ответ. Наклонившись, целует лягушачий рот мальчишки, который все еще недостаточно проснулся, чтобы ответить. Тихий, хотя в доме, кроме них, никого нет.

Он настолько очаровательный, что у Дерека ноет где-то глубоко в груди от его вида. Такой открытый, всегда таким был. С самого первого момента, как позволил Дереку коснуться себя.

– М-м-мх, – протестуя, бормочет Стилински. Дерек указывает глазами на подушку под собственной рукой.  
Видит неосмысленное выражение лица Стайлза и понятливо тянется к верхнему ящику тумбочки за смазкой. Дереку приходила в голову идея растянуть себя дома, но, вспомнив о длительной дороге к Стайлзу и взбирании по дереву, он решил, что проще будет сделать это здесь.

Он сбрасывает кроссовки и стаскивает с себя одежду. Складывает их в аккуратную стопку на полу, если вдруг понадобится быстро одеться и убежать. Вернувшись в постель, усаживается на колени подле Стайлза.  
Подготовка дается несложно. Дерек уже проделывал такое сегодня. Не мог с собой совладать, не мог перестать думать об этом, и, если уж опустить тянущий дискомфорт, уже сейчас можно ощутить слабое удовольствие. Хейл делает все впопыхах, толкаясь сразу двумя пальцами. Парень нетерпелив, и это нормально, если речь касается его и Стайлза; Стайлза в нем; секса, во время которого Стайлз будет в нем. Дерек добавляет третий палец и пихает его так глубоко, как может. Кровать начинает издавать жалобные скрипящие звуки, ровно как и Стилински, который не в восторге оттого, что ему не дают поспать.

Хейл обтирает жирные от лубриканта руки о покрывало, чтобы стянуть с мальчишки боксеры. Он толкает полусидящего Стайлза на спину, укладываясь сверху, и тот слушается его настолько, что парня ведет от собственной вседозволенности. Боксеры скручиваются жгутом в щиколотках, но Дереку слишком плевать сейчас. Одной рукой он возвращается к растягиванию, второй поглаживая кожу живота с начинающей виднеться блядской дорожкой.

Открывшаяся картина настолько прекрасна, что липнущий к пупку член заинтересованно дергается. Стайлз лежит под ним, потный, раскрасневшийся, все еще дремлющий, и все возможные сомнения вылетают у Хейла из головы. Он вытаскивает из себя пальцы, устраивая руку в стороне, и усаживается на бледные бедра, укладывая ноги по сторонам от талии Стилински. Член мальчишки трется о его задницу. Возбужденный, но клюющий носом и, скорее всего, уверенный в том, что все происходящее – очередной мокрый сон. Дерек обхватывает его ладонью, чтобы тот стал тверже, хотя казалось бы уже некуда.

Стайлз бессознательно толкается в ласкающий кулак, все еще не в силах пробудиться. Глазные яблоки бегают из стороны в сторону под закрытыми веками. Он неслышно порыкивает, бурчит что-то под нос, то и дело облизывая губы, когда Дерек пытается протолкнуть в себя его член, который постоянно выскакивает, не заходя до конца. Парень шепотом выругивается, теряя терпение, потому что план пошел в прямом смысле слова по пизде.

Мальчишка решает проснуться только сейчас. Сонно моргая, едва открывая глаза, окончательно приходит в себя. Зрачки тут же заливают радужку и выглядят, как два блюдца, в темноте. Руки взметаются к Дереку, толкая в грудь. Ничего не понимает.

– Какого... – Стайлз давится воздухом, на что Хейл довольно усмехается. Усмешка плавно перетекает в широкую улыбку, клыки сверкают в темноте. Возможно, это распаляет мальчишку еще больше. Трудно сказать.

– Стайлз, – спокойно, слишком тихо зовет его Дерек, но мелкий, в любом случае, пялится на него во все глаза. – Стайлз, – парень снова пытается усесться на скользкий от естественной смазки член, и это действие окончательно выносит Стайлзу мозг.

– Дерек, – почти рыдает Стилински.

Оленьи глаза в самом деле полнятся слезами. Стилински дергает бедрами, и Дерек ждет, когда тот остановится, или, по крайней мере, замедлится. Не хочет тратить время на то, чтобы успокаивать Стайлза. Он сейчас весь из себя сплошное нетерпение. Он хочет, чтобы Стайлз оказался в нем сейчас же.   
Немедленно. Боль будет легкой и наверняка быстро пройдет. Он и не заметит.

– Просто... Стайлз, Стайлз, лежи спокойно, – Дерек кладет тяжелую ладонь между ключиц мальчишки, останавливая любые намеки на движение. И в этот раз, когда Стилински вскидывается, член с силой толкается в Дерека, заставая того врасплох, вызывая желание впиться зубами в длинную шею. 

– О, – громко мычит Стайлз. – О, Дерек, Дерек, блять чтотынахуйделаешь... – слова потоком льются из широко распахнутого рта, лицо густо наливается краской. Сладкий.

Дерек пытается двигаться вверх-вниз. Вздрагивая, стонет, когда Стайлз выходит, и через мгновение со всей дури толкается обратно, как будто разрывая парня изнутри.

– Не шевелись, – рычит Хейл, и Стайлз издает звук, отдаленно напоминающий икоту. 

– Когда будет м-можно? – конец фразы выходит жалким хныканьем, и Дерек, несмотря на разрывающую боль, смеется, потому что Стайлз хочет.

Он тоже хочет этого. Стайлз его трахает. Он смиренно лежит ради Дерека, вместе с ним ожидая, пока режущая боль отойдет на второй план. Поэтому Дерек позволяет себе всего минуту передышки, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать, чтобы расслабить напряженные мышцы, чтобы глянуть вниз на Стайлза и почувствовать на себе эту искру удовольствия.

– Ладно, – говорит Дерек, укладывая руки на угловатые плечи парня, нежничая. – Ладно,– повторяет он, резко насаживаясь на член.

Стайлз сходит с ума. Теряется в ощущениях, корчась, как в лихорадке, не понимая, где верх, где низ.  
Хейл делает резкие рывки, такие быстрые, словно он никогда не получит шанса ощутить такого снова. Воздух поступает в легкие судорожными вдохами, но парень не в силах выдохнуть его обратно, и Дерек отдаленно думает, что его состояние сейчас подозрительно напоминает приступ панической атаки. Кровать исступленно скрипит и ездит по полу. Хейл и не знал раньше, что мебель способна издавать такие звуки. Он смотрит на лицо Стайлза, самое прекрасное, какое он когда-либо видел, и посылает к черту контроль и любые намеки на концентрацию.

Дерек в очередной раз привстает, морщась от тянущего дискомфорта, и Стайлз выскальзывает из него. Хейл опускает взмокший лоб ему на кадык, прерывая недовольный бубнеж.

– Дерек, – Стайлз задыхается. – Нет, Дерек, не надо... Почему-у? – будто Дерек знает, будто он сейчас может думать. 

– Вот, давай, – бурчит ему Хейл. – Вот так... – парень подпихивает подушку Стайлзу под спину, чтобы тот оказался в полусидящем положении.

Усаживается сверху, наклоняясь до тех пор, пока целовать Стилински не становится легким делом. Позволяет своему языку вылизать каждый участок рта мальчишки, поглаживая большими пальцами его виски.

– Хорошо? – спрашивает у него Стайлз, на что Дерек фыркает потому ч... – Ну то есть, да. Конечно, хорошо, отлично, супер, может... – Хейл немного смещается, чтобы Стилински было легче ему подмахивать. Сейчас все кажется менее сложным, когда Дерек успел понять что к чему. Узнал, как Стайлз двигается, и теперь, в таком положении, когда Стайлз будет толкаться внутрь, Дерек сможет насадиться в ответ. 

– Блять, – приглушенно выкрикивает Стилински в закусанный кулак. – Ох, ебаный в рот, – уже почти шепотом, пальцами сминая бедра Хейла до синяков. Приятно. Дерек продолжает раскачиваться. Стайлз хватается за его плечи, царапая кожу.

Восхитительно. Так восхитительно, так прекрасно, сидеть на мальчишке, трогать, позволять ему делать то же в ответ. Стайлз, потерявшись в удовольствии, срывается на бешеный ритм. Живот обдает жаром, спускаясь ниже к горящему паху. Мелкий едва дышит, скручивая влажную от пота простынь в кулаках, и Дерек понимает, что не хочет, чтобы это кончалось. Пока нет.

– Давай, – раздраженно хрипит Хейл. – Давай, Стайлз. – Дерек рывком привстает с члена, точно не понимая причин своего действия. Стилински бросает в крупную дрожь, он, хныкая, хватается за все, что попадается под руки. Хейл недовольно удерживает мальчишку поперек горла.

Когда он кончает, оргазм не чувствуется как обычно. Все ощущается глубже. Ярче. Его одна за другой накрывают волны удовольствия. Происходящее застает Дерека врасплох, и тот, пораженный, заваливается тяжелым грузом на мелкого, укладывается лбом на острое плечо, и как щенок прикусывает соленую от пота кожу, не желая отпускать свое.

Он чувствует, как тот кончает в него. Быстро и неглубоко вбиваясь бедрами, обезумевший от происходящего. Дереку приходится немного отстраниться, чтобы запечатлеть в памяти искаженное в удовольствии лицо. Не пропустить ни секунды.

– Дерек, – зовет еще раз, где-то между негодующим шепотом и мольбами.

Парню стоило бы встать с него и позволить вдохнуть спертого воздуха. Хейл усилием воли заставляет себя слезть с его колен, обтирает свою руку и живот Стайлза салфетками, чувствуя, как из него вытекает сперма Стилински.

Стайлз лежит рядом, не издавая ни звука, изумленный, как олень, ослепленный ярким светом фар. Дерек укладывается на бок, игнорируя ломоту в мышцах. Он чмокает мальчишку в висок, ногтями ласково царапая кожу головы. Стайлз прикрывает глаза, момент настолько волшебный, что внутри все дрожит от переизбытка чувств.

– В порядке? – хрипло спрашивает Дерек, получая в ответ кивок. Стайлз кивает еще раз прежде, чем утомленно уронить голову обратно на подушку.

– В порядке.

– Отлично, – Дерек, успокоившись, возвращается в прежнее положение, лицом вжимаясь в теплую щеку Стилински.

На шее мальчишки наверняка остались следы от его зубов. Возможно, синяк не сойдет еще неделю или две. Он обожает оставлять на его теле свои метки, чтобы все видели. Знали.  
Проходит меньше минуты, когда Стайлз приходит в себя. Вскакивает, начинает вертеться едва ли не быстрее юлы, путаясь в собственных боксерах, сбившихся у щиколоток, совершенно потрясенно выдавая шепотом: "Папа!"

О да, самое время вспомнить о шерифе.

Стайлз такой Стайлз.

– У него ночное дежурство, – вяло отвечает Дерек, поглаживая усевшегося на место Стайлза по спине. – Сегодня вторник. Помнишь? – мальчишка расслабляется почти мгновенно. Он заваливается на Дерека, укладываясь макушкой ему на плечо.

– О мой Бог, – выдает он ошарашено. – О мой святой Боже, я не могу поверить, что ты сделал то, что сделал. Ты, блять, сумасшедший! – лепечет, глотая слоги и буквы, возвращаясь в свое привычное состояние, и Дерек решает начать по новой. Пробегается пальцами от колена вверх, позволяя Стайлзу вжать вмиг покрасневшее лицо себе в шею.

– Повторим? 

Почему бы и нет? Стайлз начинает пылать пуще прежнего, на что Дерек довольно ухмыляется. Он, все еще растянутый, хочет пальцы Стайлза внутри, снаружи, везде на себе, и хочет наблюдать. Наблюдать за лицом мальчишки еще целую вечность.


	5. Chapter 5

У Стайлза все еще стоит, когда он вспоминает Дерека, сидящего у него на бедрах. Всякий раз, стоит ему подумать о том, как он трахал Дерека... Стайлз уже несметное количество раз проходил путь от стадии я-не-буду-думать-об-этом до стадии блять-я-думаю-об-этом. Самое худшее и одновременно лучшее в том, что Дерек позволяет ему все, что тот пожелает. Дерек балует его – Стайлз, скорее всего, вызывает в нем чувство снисхождения и жалости, потому что самому Дереку происходящее вряд ли нравится. Иногда он даже не кончает; Стайлз не может долго заниматься их штучками-дрючками, он быстро спускает, не успевая удовлетворить парня, и это немного противно, и одновременно прекрасно, и Дереку вроде как плевать на свой стоящий член. Он просто ухмыляется, и тычется им в лицо Стилински, размазывая текущую с кончика смазку по алым щекам. Стайлз все равно переживает, что они не кончают одновременно, как в книжках.

Это вовсе не значит, что Стайлз полностью удовлетворен, что он не хочет Дерека в себе. Он хочет этого больше всего на свете, но на краю сознания постоянно крутится мысль, что это изначально хуевая идея. Между ними все остается по-прежнему. Иногда, когда Дерек вытворяет нечто очень непристойное своими пальцами, Стайлз почти теряет сознание... Ладно, он взаправду теряет сознание, и приходит в себя уже в тот момент, когда парень спускает ему в рот. Он уверен, он знает, что трахни его Дерек сейчас, и Стайлз переломается пополам, как гребанная игрушка, собирать которую придется по частям. Будет ужасно, на самом деле ужасно. Он бы не скоро после такого восстановился, как и Дерек, и, конечно, его отец, который умер бы на месте от стыда и шока. Поэтому на данном этапе их отношений стайлзапассив получает по всем пунктикам твердое 'нет'.  
Так что в поисках решения проблемы он делает то, что сделал бы любой подросток на его месте. 

Он гуглит. 

Исход поиска оказывается сюрприз-сюрприз травмирующим. Теперь Стайлз как никогда прежде понимает отца, некогда раздумывавшего установить 'НэтНяню' на компьютер, потому что есть вещи, которые ребята с особой степенью впечатлительности видеть не должны.   
Тем не менее, он вроде как находит то, что искал. Видимо, юный возраст – распространенная проблема. Стайлз выясняет это по заголовкам "парень побольше с парнем поменьше", "что делать, если у тебя нормальный размер, а у твоего кавалера огромный хуй" и "ребенок с размером, как у мужика, и мужик с размером, как у ребенка". Он стопроцентно не единственный в мире человек ищущий ответы на постыдные вопросы.  
Помимо советов про время, терпение и литры смазки, Стайлз находит, действительно, дельную вещь – анальные пробки. Целый океан анальных пробок от мала до велика, чтобы постепенно подстроить свою задницу под чей-то член. Теоретически все могло получиться. И пусть Стайлзу не терпится, вся идея кажется дико неправильной – пихать кусок пластика или железяки туда, где первым должен побывать Дерек. 

Так что нет. Стайлз решительно качает головой, закрывая все всплывшие ссылки. Он будет терпеливо ждать, и целыми днями жрать овощи для роста, пока его не хватит сердечный приступ. И если ему стукнет семнадцать, а прогресса так и не наметится, то он пусть и с отвращением, но снова вернется к изучению вопроса. К плану Б. 

| |

Джексон Уитмор – ебучий мудак. 

Это знают все и каждый. Ничего нового или удивительного. И срать все хотели на то, что, несмотря на юный возраст, он уже в основном составе команды по лакроссу, как и на то, что он считает себя невероятно сексуальным дерьмом. Не помогало обстоятельствам и то, что он похож на гребанную модель, как и его лучший друг, и что машина у него дороже, чем большая часть населения города может себе позволить. Он мудак, но эта роль настолько ему к лицу, что окружающие его люди смирились с этим, прощая ему любую ебучую выходку. Стайлз шатал это неравноправие.

Дерек мог помалкивать, как и все вокруг, если бы не одно но. Джексон Уитмор был занозой в заднице Стайлза. Дерек все понимает, правда. Он тоже ученик школы, тоже парень. Он знает, как это работает. Он знает, как прикрыть спину друга в случае чего, но Хейл не в силах делать это постоянно. Он знает только насильственные методы, какими можно заставить человека отступить.

Поэтому, проглотив собственную ярость, он пускает все на самотек. Временами Дерек наблюдает за всем со стороны, временами отворачивается, неуверенный в том, что не распустит руки в случае чего. Он закрывает глаза и представляет, что над Стайлзом не издеваются, потому что лучше представить, что ничего не происходит, чем размазать лицо этого богатенького ублюдка по стене.

До того дня, когда он понимает, что кромсать кулаком чей-то нос куда приятней, чем представлять себе это. До того дня, когда Джексон заходит слишком блядски далеко. Все понимают, что ублюдок зашел слишком далеко. И Дерек, словно в замедленной съемке видит, как лицо его Стайлза со всей дури ударяется о шкафчик, слышит жуткий грохот, тошнотворный звук удара кости о сталь. И пока все ребята в коридоре застывают в ужасе, осознавая, что только что произошло, Дерек выпускает клокочущую ярость.

Он никогда в жизни настолько сильно не терял контроль. Не чувствовал себя настолько удовлетворенным. Потому что контроль не имеет никакого значения, когда Стайлзу сделали больно.

Он почти проебывает все. Дерек понимает это. Уже проебал, если честно. Было глупо устраивать потасовку на глазах у всех. Выходить из себя. Надо было сделать все с глазу на глаз. Джексон не из тех ребят, которые трезвонят о том, что их отпиздили... Он бы скорее расхаживал довольный с фингалом под глазом, рассказывая друзьям выдуманную историю, в которой обязательно вышел победителем.

Дерек думает, что, в общем таки, это не плохая идея, он может добить его после окончания уроков где-нибудь в укромном уголке. Отыскать его после тренировки по лакроссу и выбить из него все дерьмо. Пара сломанных ребер, отбитые почки.

Но вместо этого он ломает ему нос о шкафчик парочкой точных ударов. Разбивает ему скулу, хватает за волосы на затылке. Дерек чувствует горячую кровь под ногтями и тратит полчаса на осознание своей ошибки, сидя под зорким глазом завуча в кабинете директора в ожидании Питера.

Когда директор, наконец, объявляется, Дерек пытается объяснить ситуацию. Джексон избит – верно, но он первый ударил Стайлза. Он сделал Стайлзу больнее. Звук, с которым Стайлз ударился... Пара сантиметров, и на месте пострадавшей щеки мог оказаться висок. Стайлз мог как минимум попасть в больницу, как максимум умереть.

Когда все пораженно переводят глаза на него, а в кабинет врывается угнетающая тишина, он понимает, что сказал это вслух.

Иисусе. Стайлз будет ему пожизненно обязан.

– Мы все понимаем, – говорит директор Росс без капли злости в голосе, и Дерек радуется, что сумел донести свои мысли верными словами. – Мы не говорим, что Джексон выйдет сухим из воды, Дерек. Мы говорим лишь о том, что твоя реакция – не самый подходящий способ решения проблем.

– Все вышло случайно, – отвечает Дерек, запинаясь. – Я не... – краем глаза Хейл замечает наблюдающего за ним Питера. – Я просто... Расстроился.

Оставшееся время они монотонно наперебой читают ему лекции и дают советы. Огонь, может, и забрал эмоции и здоровье Питера, но его ум и язык все такие же острые, как прежде. Дерек выходит из кабинета освободившимся и довольным человеком. Несколько сеансов со школьным психологом, обещание подумать над собственным поведением, запрет появляться в школе в ближайшие два дня, и он свободен.

Не то чтобы два дня без школы были настоящим наказанием. А вот, что думает по этому поводу Джон, вот это уже, действительно, интересующий Дерека вопрос. Шериф уже успел побывать в школе и забрать Стайлза. Когда Дерек узнает об этом, в животе все неприятно скручивается, словно в рвотном позыве.

Хорошо или плохо, что Мистер Стилински не захотел дождаться его, чтобы обо всем поговорить? Он уехал потому, что Стайлзу нужно было домой, или потому, что не захотел видеться с Дереком? Он мучает себя этим вопросом, потому что люди могут в считанные секунды порвать с ним любые связи, и у них будут на это веские основания. Он понимает все, правда. Он несовершеннолетний преступник, и единственная причина, по которой Дерек проживает у шерифа большую часть времени на постоянной основе – потому что Джон это Джон.

Мистер Стилински думает, что Дерек не заслужил тюрьму. И, возможно, он жестоко ошибается. Возможно, Дерек, действительно, животное, как все всегда считали. Он до сих пор помнит взгляд, каким глядел на него Джон первые пару недель их знакомства: не осуждающий, но осторожный. Подозрительный. Дерек всю жизнь отталкивал от себя удачу и счастье. С самого первого дня.

Стайлз звонит ему в ту же ночь. Говорит взволнованным шепотом, и Дерек, понимая, что это может означать, пытается проглотить острый ком, застрявший в горле. Грудь сжимается, как в тисках. Что сделается с ними, если все, чем им придется довольствоваться в ближайшие пару лет – телефонные звонки? Если скрываться ото всех придется еще больше, чем раньше.

– Я не думаю, что он зол, – пытается успокоить его Стайлз. – В смысле не по-настоящему зол, это скорее 'я разочарован в тебе' злость, чем 'ты как всегда сделал что-то не так, Дженим Стилински'.

– Он не сердится на _тебя_ , – сурово отвечает Дерек, и Стайлз на мгновенье затихает.

– Я не думаю, что он злится на тебя. Я скорее считаю, что... Что он сердит на себя, если честно. Ну, в смысле, он, конечно, безумно зол на Джексона и на управление школы, но что-то подсказывает мне, что и на себя тоже. Он мой папа, понимаешь? Он должен делать все, чтобы такого не случалось.

Джон постоянно окружает Стайлза собой. Как и Дерек. Если кто-то посм...

– Но тебя завтра ожидает лекция, – глумливо объявляет Стайлз. – Поэтому готовься. Папа, может, и не самый красноречивый в мире человек, но он просто мастер эмоциональных 'ты виноват' взглядов.  
Джону не стоит утруждаться. Дерек успел пройти собственный курс самобичевания.

| |

Как выяснялось позже, Стайлз был прав. Джон не сердит. Разве что немного разочарован. Он мельком просветил Дерека о возможных будущих драках и их последствиях, но не рассердился. Это не может не радовать. В его словах проскальзывает благодарность за расквашенный нос Уитмора, так что Дерек успокаивается.

Тем не менее, Хейл должен быть осторожнее. Он должен прекратить проебывать свои шансы один за другим. Иначе произойдет непоправимое, случиться дерьмо, из которого он не сможет вылезти. Теперь у Дерека есть, что терять. Столько всего, что можно потерять.

| |

К тому времени, как Дерек возвращается в школу, слухи повсюду. 

Пожар, который учинил Дерек пару лет назад, уже давно общеизвестный факт, как и то, что шериф взял его под свое крыло. Дерек и Стайлз для всех почти что братья.

Но в тот день Дерек сорвался с цепи, а это точно не его обычный способ ведения дел. Дерек, может, и тихий, и жестокий, и нелюдимый, но ни разу не агрессивный. Так что случай с Джексоном показался всем странным. А люди, как известно, любят потрезвонить о странных вещах. И, к сожалению, некоторые слухи затрагивают то, что ни один живой человек права трогать не имеет – семью. У Дерека в голове, к несчастью, лишь один действенный способ, каким можно заткнуть неутихающий пиздеж.

Кейт Арджент обычно отирается у трибун во время обеда. Она смачно затягивается сигаретой у всего поля на виду, словно призывая кого-нибудь придти и надавать ей за это по голове, потому что на территории школы курить вроде как запрещено. Дереку почти хочется посмотреть, что произойдет в случае, если ее поймают с поличным. Кейт едва ли не такая же школьная легенда, как сам Хейл.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты начала со мной встречаться, – вываливает Дерек вместо того, чтобы поздороваться, и с мрачным весельем наблюдает, как белесые брови взлетают до линии волос.  
Она еще раз затягивается, прежде чем ответить.

– Мне не нужен бойфренд.

– А мне не нужна девушка.

Она подозрительно щурит глаза.

– Это как-то связано с тем чуваком, которого ты отделал на днях? Защищал своего парня?

– Это версия, которую мусолит вся школа.

– Их точка зрения, ага, – говорит она с фальшивым сочувствием на лице. – Тогда зачем тебе это?

– Ты ничего так. Немного сумасшедшая.

– Спасибо, пирожочек, – шипит девушка в ответ, и это именно та причина, по которой его выбор пал на нее. Неадекватность.

– Ты видела, чтобы я гулял с Кэролайн? – спрашивает Дерек. Глава болельщиц и капитан команды по лакроссу – самая шаблонная пара на земле, но Кэролайн бесчувственная сука, которая бы, скорее всего, сдохла со страху, заговори с ней Дерек. – Или любой другой болельщицей? Ты подходишь мне больше остальных.

– В каком-то странном-сраном смысле, да. Я поняла тебя. А теперь назови мне причину, по которой это будет выгодно мне.

Дерек пожимает плечами. 

– Выбесить родителей? – и старшего брата, ага.

Никто об этом не говорит, но все знают, что отношения между Крисом "идеальный сын" Арджентом и Кейт "красивая шлюха" Арджент, как американские горки. Никто не в состоянии предсказать, как они поведут себя в следующий момент.

Улыбка, которой она одаривает его, почти ослепляет. Острая. Угрожающая. Если бы у Дерека не было Стайлза, кто знает...

– Ну, ты хотя бы неплохо учишься. Если мы круглыми сутками будем разъезжать на твоей охуенной тачке, то так уж и быть, я согласна.

– По рукам, – соглашается Дерек, стараясь не морщиться, когда она звонко чмокает его щеку.

– Отвезешь меня домой во второй половине дня, сладкая попка, – лилейно предупреждает девушка. – Сделаем все официально.

| |

Они встречаются несколько недель. Достаточно долго, чтобы произвести на всех впечатление, но недостаточно долго, чтобы разогнать слухи и вернуться к Джону.  
Дерек не может понять, будут эти лжеотношения полезными или же напротив вредными в долгосрочной перспективе. У Кейт хватает порядочности не встречаться ни с кем на стороне, он за это в свою очередь не говорит о ней в раздевалке.

Стайлз проводит большую часть месяца, ненавидя его. Он, действительно, взбешен, это одна из тех эмоций, которые он раньше никогда не показывал по отношению к Дереку. Стайлз мог побыть угрюмым, и он, несомненно, любит подуться, но всегда не по-настоящему. Раньше он делал это ради переключения внимания на себя. Сейчас ситуация обернулась совершенно по-другому. Дереку приходиться каждую ночь взбираться к нему в окно, только чтобы увидеть его. Посмотреть, как мальчишка спит.

Стайлз просыпается пару раз. Скупо обзывает его сталкером и игнорирует до тех пор, пока Дерек не уходит. Две недели Дерек ложится к нему в кровать. Он тихонько пристраивается на покрывале. Стайлз ни разу не гонит его, и Дерек успокаивает себя этим. Значит, между ними все более или менее в порядке.   
Так что выигрывают все. 

| |

Дерек понимает, что прощен, когда Стайлз утаскивает его поглубже в лес, подводя к куче собранных веточек, идеально подходящих для сооружения костра. Кое-где на влажной земле видны следы от особо тяжелых веток, которые приволок мальчишка.

Усесться некуда, но Дерек так счастлив, что ему плевать, поэтому он пристраивается прямо на холодной и сырой от дождя почве, усаживая Стайлза к себе на колени. Лицом к лицу. Пламя греет тощую спину мальчишки, отражается у Дерека в глазах.

– Не делай так больше никогда, – немного погодя приказывает Стайлз. – Мне срать на слухи, средняя школа полна слухов. Все, так или иначе, знают, что большинство из них не правда... – мальчишка забавно склоняет голову, покусывая губу. Дерек чувствует... Он знает, что ему необходимо было сделать то, что он сделал. Иногда стоит поднапрячься, чтобы пресечь это дерьмо в зародыше, но ему меньше всего на свете хотелось ранить Стайлза, особенно таким образом. – Так что не смей так больше делать. 

– Ладно, – соглашается Дерек. Он выпустится из школы в следующем году. Так что пиздаболы лишаться как минимум одного человека, о котором можно потрезвонить.

– Ладно, – повторяет Стайлз. Как обещание. Обещание, которое Дерек хочет сдержать. Обязательно сдержит, однажды. Потому что это – Стайлз.


	6. Chapter 6

– Ты когда-нибудь жалел об этом? – в один из дней спрашивает Стайлз. – Ну, знаешь... О том, что поджег дом? 

Проходит пара мгновений, перед тем как Дерек дает ответ. Не потому, что он задумался, что сказать мальчишке, а потому, что хотел убедиться, что внимание Стайлза полностью направлено на него. 

– Лучшее, что я когда-либо делал. Благодаря этому я нашел тебя, – Стайлз строит глупую рожицу, пытаясь скрыть смущение от этих слов.

Дерек думал об этом раньше: какой была бы тогда его жизнь. Скорее всего, все стало бы проще. Меньше сложностей, меньше уголовной наказуемости, меньше проблем с неконтролируемой агрессией... Но тогда, возможно, не было бы и Стайлза. Заметил бы его Дерек при других обстоятельствах? Странный, со щенячьим интересом в глазах, громкий, но в целом не побуждающий обратить на него внимание. 

– Лучшее, что я когда-либо делал, – снова повторяет Дерек, лениво уклоняясь от Стайлза, который пытается его пощекотать. 

– Ты от природы, как чертов ниндзя, или часами оттачивал навыки перед зеркалом? 

– Я от природы охуенный, – отвечает Дерек с самым честным выражением лица. – Во всех смыслах, – и позволяет Стайлзу сбить себя с ног. 

| |

Это происходит спонтанно, не запланировано и, в общем и целом, чисто случайно. Всего лишь один из непримечательных вторников: они идут в школу, тренируются на поле для лакросса и как обычно ужинают с Джоном. Мальчишка берет на себя приготовление еды, а Дерек накрывает на стол, между тем подворовывая кусочки курицы из сковородки, пока Стайлз делает вид, что ничего не замечает.

Дерек подныривает Стайлзу под руку чтобы стащить еще немного, когда его осеняет... Он смотрит на аккуратное ухо Стилински. Прямо на него. Ему не пришлось опускать для этого глаза или наклоняться. Стайлз не стоит ни на ступеньке, ни на цыпочках. И теперь у Дерека при всем желании не получится уложить подбородок ему на макушку.

Парень изо всех сил старается не показать своего ошеломления, однако...

– Ух, ты, – вырывается у него, и Джон оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, чему тот так удивился. 

– Ух, ты? – повторяет он, посмеиваясь, а Стайлз удивленно приподнимает брови. На самом деле приподнимает не совсем подходящее слово, потому как те едва не скрываются за линией волос. – Что я пропустил? 

– Стайлз, – немного, усмирив собственный восторг, говорит Дерек, – _Высокий_. 

Наступает минута молчания, пока все переваривают только что сказанное. 

– Вау! – выкрикивает мальчишка. Его глаза забавно округляются. – Я как... Па, встань рядом!

Джон покорно встает на ноги. Он широко улыбается, когда понимает, что они со Стайлзом почти одного роста; сын перегнал его на пару сантиметров. 

Дерек удивленно таращится. Он не может _не смотреть_. 

– Так-так, – басисто тянет Джон, ухмыляясь. – И когда это случилось? 

– Ночью, – полушутя откликается Дерек. Он знает Стайлза как свои пять пальцев, каждый дюйм его тела. 

Почти. Почти каждый дюйм. 

– Похоже, ты, наконец, стал настоящим мальчиком, Пиноккио, – радостно сообщает Джон. – Теперь понятно, почему твоя одежда так хорошо на тебе сидела в последние дни. Твои мешки, наконец, подходят тебе по размеру. 

– 'Мешки' сейчас в моде, па. Радуйся, что мои штаны не болтаются на уровне колен. Со Скоттом случился неприятный инцидент на прошлой неделе. Впрочем, никто не удивился.

Дерек делает лицо, которое несомненно передает, что он думает по этому поводу, на что Стайлз закатывает глаза. 

– Ладно, Мистер-крутые-штаны, лучше не вступайте в дискуссию со мной. 

– Дети, – на этот раз удрученно тянет Джон. Стайлз и Дерек тут же оборачиваются. – Кажется, что-то горит. 

– Дерьмо-о-о, – визжит Стайлз, подбегая к духовке с испорченным жаркое.

Джон закатывает глаза, и Дерек дарит ему понимающий взгляд. Кажется, им с шерифом снова придется втихаря уминать заныканные в шкафу шоколадные вафли. 

– Все круто! – объявляет Стайлз, устраивая кастрюлю на стол. – Потому что ничего не сгорело. Совсем. 

– Я не уверен, что ты знаешь значение слова 'сгорело'. 

– И я добавил чили! – громко продолжает Стайлз.

Джон кривится так, словно во рту у него кусок лимона. Скорее всего, ночью его измучает изжога, пусть он в этом и не признается. 

Позже, когда они соскабливают мусор с тарелок, Стайлз игриво толкает Дерека бедром, обеспокоено насупив брови. 

– Совсем плохо, да? Я знаю, что не все, что я готовлю, можно назвать кулинарным шедевром... – Дерек пожимает плечами. 

– Бывало похуже. 

– Это худший из возможных неответов на планете. Или лучший. Вообще-то у меня пока нет шкалы 'худшие неответы пла...

Дерек берет у Стайлза из рук тарелку и аккуратно откладывает ее на угол стола. Резким движением бедер он прижимает мальчишку к кухонным шкафчикам, вставая настолько близко, что их плечи соприкасаются. Ему даже не приходится опускать голову для поцелуя, позволяя Стайлзу ненадолго перенять главенство, сладко касаясь только губами, ладонью сжимая тонкую шею, чувствуя подскочивший пульс мальчишки. 

Как Дерек мог _не заметить_?

– Думаешь, у нас получится…? – нервно мнется Стилински. Дерек не сразу понимает, что тот имеет в виду.  
Стайлз, может, и стал выше ростом, но он по-прежнему маленький по сравнению с Хейлом, по-прежнему хрупкий, и они ждали этого так долго, что все стало ощущаться чей-то невъебенно жестокой шуткой. 

– Посмотрим, – говорит Дерек, настолько не контролируя свой голос, что получается больше похоже на угрозу, нежели на обещание. 

– Я напишу тебе, – клятвенно шепчет Стайлз. Руками он ухватывает Дерека за шлевки джинсов, подтягивая еще ближе. – Если папу вызовут на ночь в участок, или... Мы можем...

– Нет, – потому что Дерек знает, что Стайлз собирался сказать. Что они могли бы сделать это в лесу или на заднем сидении машины, или просто в каком-нибудь укромном уголке впопыхах. И Дереку до дрожи в коленках хочется послать все к черту и согласиться с ним, но Стайлз заслуживает намного большего, чем это. По крайней мере, он точно заслуживает чертову кровать. Дерек итак не способен дать ему очень многого. – Напиши мне, – настаивает он. – Ладно? 

Стайлз лихорадочно бросает взгляд в сторону прихожей, в которой вертится Джон. 

– Ладно, – легко соглашается мальчишка, облизывая губы. – Сегодня... Ох, черт... Сегодня я собираюсь поиграть с... Пальцами, думая об этом, – сумбурно заканчивает Стилински, раскрасневшись, как монашка, будто не он только что сказал такую дразнящую вещь.

– Стайлз, – словно его душат, будто кто-то со всей дури долбанул прямо по горлу. – Зачем ты... – он отступает назад, заглатывая воздух урывками, как после долгой пробежки, и шарит по карманам в поисках ключей. – Напиши мне, – повторяет, борясь с искушением прикоснуться, блять, всего минуту назад он думал о том, как проще отскрести кетчуп с тарелки. Как все кончилось этим? 

– Я буду думать о тебе, – так серьезно говорит мальчишка, что Дерек едва не падает на колени от досады, потому что ему нужно уйти отсюда сейчас же. 

Он уйдет. Сразу после... Сразу после этого. 

Дерек закрывает рот Стайлза одной рукой, второй одергивая воротник его рубашки, чтобы укусить. Краем сознания он слышит, как Стайлз визжит ему в ладонь, и подмечает влагу, скопившуюся в оленьих глазах, вместе с застывшим там восторгом напополам с благоговением. Его зубы оставляют четкий след, кожа вокруг него стремительно краснеет, и, если Дереку повезет, завтра на его месте окажется темно бурый синяк. 

Чтобы он мог гладить его во время поцелуя. 

 

| |

_Дерек не совсем такой, как другие._

Стайлз не говорит об этом, потому что по уши влюблен в него. Он не похож на Скотта, который думает, что Эллисон спустилась с луны, или же первая девушка, когда-либо позволившая парню забраться ей под лифчик. Дерек не нравится другим людям. Иногда, он ведет себя совсем _не_ нормально. 

Время от времени он делает дохрена странные вещи. Нет, Дерек, конечно, не говорит загадками, не складывает предложения в стихи и уж точно не ходит по городу в фиолетово-зеленом костюме с раскрашенным лицом. Его сумасшествие не настолько очевидно. Оно почти незаметно. 

Просто всплывает время от времени на подобии вредной привычки. 

Как сейчас, например. 

– Я приехал вчера, – говорит Дерек, лежа у Стайлза на кровати. Дуясь. – Но ты был у Макколла. 

И тон голоса далек от довольного. 

И да, Стайлз прекрасно понимает его. Он бы тоже не хотел, чтобы Дерек проводил время с кем-то еще. Но нет вины Стайлза в том, что у Хейла нет друзей – потому что, сюрприз-сюрприз, Стайлз единственный человек, который не срется от его грозных взглядов – но парень совершенно точно не собирается отказываться от Скотта только ради члена Дерека. Скотт его лучший друг. Практически брат. Скотт всегда будет в жизни Стайлза, и пусть Дерек и Макколл ненавидят друг друга на манер кошки с собакой, они должны уже привыкнуть к подобному раскладу. 

– Не будь таким ревнивым козлом, – просит Стайлз, на что Дерек кривит лицо. Он продолжает грозно глядеть в потолок, даже когда Стайлз неловко ползет по нему, задевая острыми локтями и коленками. – Я все еще предпочитаю тебя, – шепчет он парню на ухо, и Дерек просовывает руку ему под рубашку, пробегаясь по позвонкам.

Хейл всегда успокаивается, когда они соприкасаются друг с другом. И по правде говоря, Стайлз тащится, когда его гладят. Когда он нужен. Любовь, внимание... Смешная штука с СДВГ заключается в том, что, несмотря на его неспособность постоянно раздаривать их другим, он хочет ощущать их по отношению к себе _все время_. И даже в моменты, когда Дерек глядит на него абсолютно сумасшедшими глазами, Стайлз знает, что он в первую очередь любит его. Сильно, до свиста в ушах. 

– Надеюсь, – отвечает Дерек. Серьезно, не в шутку. С особым смыслом, который люди, произнося эту фразу, обычно не вкладывают. 

– Я _всегда_ выберу тебя, – снова горячо шепчет мальчишка. Как тайну, самую постыдную из всех возможных. 

| |

 _Но опять же, Стайлз ничуть не лучше_. Он, вероятно, столь же сумасшедший. Может, "сумасшедший" не совсем верное слово, но Стайлз... Стайлз _необычный_ , и его необычность так охуительно сочетается с безумием Дерека, что это делает их ситуацию ну просто невъебенно странной в глазах Стилински. Два человека, два случайных человека, так втрескиваются друг в друга, что силой не оттащишь. Он бы назвал это любовью, да только дело в том, что их любовная история даже отдаленно не напоминает какую-либо из тех, что он слышал. Семнадцатилетние мальчики не должны спать с тринадцатилетними, это вроде как супер аморально, если верить тому воспитанию, которое Стайлзу с детства прививали. Его жизнь итак полна грехов, лжи и скрытности, что даже самому смешно. Вещи, которые они вытворяют друг с другом, странные, неправильные, едва ли не отвратительные, и самая большая неправильность заключается в том, что Стайлзу хочется еще. Постоянно. 

И они не похожи на нормальную пару. Они не _говорят_. Да, конечно, Стайлз тот еще болтун, верно. Он потрещит обо всем и ни о чем, если ему позволить, но Дерек вообще не разговаривает. Даже секс у них случается чаще, чем разговоры о нем. Они не говорят о будущем, впрочем как и не вспоминают прошлое. Они не говорят о семье Дерека или о маме Стайлза. Если уж у них и завязывается разговор, то только на тему школы или спорта. Когда им удается урвать хоть полчаса наедине, они не пытаются узнать друг друга получше. Ну, вылизывание чужого рта едва ли можно назвать полноценным познанием своего партнера. 

Приплюсовать к этому то, что Дерек поджигатель, и что они со Стайлзом тратят огромное количество времени, что-то поджигая и та-да, получатся их далекие от здравомыслия отношения. 

Иногда Стайлз пытается понять их чувства друг к другу. Он ищет причины, ему хочется знать или хотя бы иметь догадки. Они с Дереком оба сходят с ума по шоколадным хлопьям, но это едва ли можно засчитать.

Он ищет ответы в мелодрамах о родственных душах, в любовных романах и даже в сериалах о серийных убийцах. 

И он находит нечто похожее на ответ – Фоли Симюльтане (с фр. Одновременное помешательство), когда два человека 'болезненно предрасположены' – клевая фраза, надо запомнить – к одинаковым формам психического расстройства. И/или когда у двух близких людей возникают сходные бредовые мысли... Звучит романтично, как впрочем, и все французское.

И ладно, психоз Стайлз еще может принять за правду. Но бредовые мысли? Стилински не психиатр, но он был у нескольких таких ребят после смерти мамы из-за непрекращающихся панических атак, так что он примерно знает их способ мышления. А бредовые мысли подразумевают под собой отсутствие логики в действиях человека. Что человек думает, будто не сумасшедший, и пусть они с Дереком ни разу не заговаривали об этом, мальчишка знает – Хейл понимает, что не совсем психически здоров. 

Разве это безумие, когда ты осознаешь, что не в своем уме? Можно ли назвать бредом их мысли, когда те всего-то странные? 

Кто, мать его, знает.

Так что, может быть, не существует слов, способных описать это. Просто они – это они. Может быть, это все остальные люди настолько все проебали, что навсегда застряли в своей повседневной скучной коробке. Может быть, на каждого человека найдется кто-то, из-за кого они свихнутся от любви. 

| |

В следующий раз, когда Дереку выпадает шанс раздеть мальчишку, он внимательно оглядывает его жадными глазами. Длиннющие ноги и впалый подтянутый живот. Незначительные изменения, вызванные временем и тренировками. Дорожка волос, провокационно ведущая прямиком к самому интересному; Дерек прикасается к ней распахнутыми губами, языком проделывая путь к паху Стайлза. Коротким движением он лижет раскрасневшуюся головку, пока парень извивается под ним ужом. 

– Н-нет, – протестует Стайлз. – Нет, не делай этого, я не смогу... Неандерталец, остановись, у меня были планы, – Стайлз пытается зажать Дерека ногами с тем же усердием, с каким Дерек пытается развести их в стороны. – Серьезно, не заставляй меня кусаться, – угрожает мальчишка, еще больше заводясь от одной мысли, потому что игра с укусами всегда заканчиваются плохо... Охуительно плохо... Зубы оставляют темные четкие следы, по краям раны выступают капельки крови, и ни Дерек, ни Стайлз не скупятся на силу сжатия челюстей, потому что между ними возникает немая борьба за то, кто оставит на своем парне следы заметнее. 

– Ладно, – фыркает Дерек, прикусывая кожу чуть выше тазобедренной косточки, играя с огнем, посасывая, чтобы оставить налитый синяк. Он отстраняется, напоследок пройдясь кончиком языка по кромке зубов. – Ладно, что ты там хо... – Стайлз стремительно притягивает его за волосы к себе, утягивая в грязный поцелуй. Он сейчас такой открытый, полностью отдает Дереку всего себя, готовый позволить парню все, чего тот только пожелает. 

– В обычные дни я не против твоей игры во Врача, в которой ты меня осматриваешь, а я соответственно как примерный пациент лежу бревном, но именно сегодня она меня отчего-то напрягает... – делится Стайлз своими мыслями. Хейлу приходится немного отстраниться от него, чтобы щелкнуть мальчишку по уху. – Ай! Доктор, что вы себе позволяете? – Дерек закатывает глаза, недовольно поглядывая на Стайлза, увлеченно наглаживающего его голову. 

– Знаешь, мы бы могли сразу перейти к той части вечера, где ты изображаешь проктолога, – Дерек почти чувствует, как собственные глаза темнеют, а зрачок заливает большую часть радужной оболочки. – Ну, знаешь, развратного проктолога, соблазняющего невинных мальчиков. Папа... Папа оставил записку. Он сегодня опоздает... – предположительно говорит Стайлз, но речь трудно разобрать, потому как Дерек усаживается на его живот, выбивая из него весь дух. Хейл, впрочем, не выглядит виноватым за свой порыв. 

– На сколько? – нетерпеливо выпытывает парень, потому что внутри теплится надежда, что у них будет достаточно времени. Он хочет, наконец, насладиться Стайлзом, без страха быть застреленным прямо во время процесса разъяренным Джоном, не вовремя вошедшим в комнату.

– На несколько часов, – выдавливает Стайлз. – Пара-тройка часов, он должен поехать во Фримонт за подозреваемым или что-то в этом ро... – Дерек проталкивает язык Стайлзу в рот, добираясь едва ли не до самой глотки, как в самый первый их поцелуй. Как если бы он пытался достать его сердце через гланды, или долезть до самых внутренностей. 

– И ты говоришь мне об этом только _сейчас_? 

– Ты с порога набросился на меня, чувак, – задыхаясь оправдывается Стайлз. – Стоило мне только открыть дверь, не так-то легко говорить о чем-то с чужим языком во рту, – Дерек рявкает на него. В буквальном смысле. – Не сердись, – просит мальчишка, трогательно хмуря брови.

Дерек и не сердится. Он чувствует миллиард вещей, со скорость света сменяющих друг друга: разочарование, возбуждение, нетерпение, даже потерю контроля, но не злость. 

– Я не сержусь, – заверяет его парень, чмокая выступающую ключицу Стайлза. Довольный тем, что на мальчишке всего-навсего нижняя майка. Стилински только после лакросса, все еще пахнет гелем для душа. – Какой антоним у сердитости? 

– Не... Сердитость? – спрашивает Стайлз, улыбаясь уголками губ. – Безмятежность, может быть? 

– Точно, – легко соглашается Дерек. – Именно это я чувствую. 

– Умиротворение, – продолжает Стайлз. – Дзен. Невозмутимость. 

– Это как-то связано с тем, что я подарил тебе толковый словарь? Ты меня _наказываешь_? – улыбка Стайлза становится поддразнивающей. Ямочки на щеках проступают так явно, что Дереку хочется коснуться их большими пальцами. – Не сердись, – повторяет он фразу Стайлза на всякий случай и прижимается лицом к его шее. Парень вскидывает бедра, потираясь о член мальчишки. 

– Я не буду сердиться, потому что…? 

– Потому что я хочу тебя трахнуть, – честно отвечает Дерек, докладывая о своих намерениях. – Потому что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, – давая Стайлзу шанс передумать. 

Вот только Стайлз этого не делает. 

– Да, – горячо шепчет он, щуря глаза. – Дерек, _пожалуйста_ , – о да, Хейл так постарается, что им обоим придется собирать себя по кускам после.


	7. Chapter 7

– _Пожалуйста_ , – мяучит Стайлз, как зверек, выпрашивая ласку, отчаянно и с нуждой. Жалобно насупив брови оттого, насколько сильно он хочет. 

Стайлз не понаслышке знает, как Дерек любит дразниться. Он прощает ему это за красивые глазки. Дерек для него нечто вроде афродизиака, заполняющего каждую клеточку тела. Не то чтобы Стайлз не смотрел порнушку или не думал о сексе еще до знакомства с Хейлом, однако было нечто особенное, что возникало каждый раз, стоило им уединиться. Что-то чарующее в действиях или словах Дерека, что-то, что кипятило Стайлзу мозг, отправляя всю кровь, имеющуюся в организме прямиком к _члену_. 

Стилински, по правде говоря, не мыслил себе жизни без Дерека. Ни единой секунды проведенной без него. 

– _Пожалуйста_ , – повторяет он снова, на что Хейл отзывается полным страдания вздохом. Словно ему въебали кулаком в грудь.

Дерек едва не слетает с кровати, силясь отрыть в тумбочке полной всякого барахла смазку. Хейл смотрится так забавно, что в любое другое время Стайлз бы посмеялся над его глупым видом, но в данный момент он так адски хочет его на себе, в себе, что ничего смешного в этом не видит. 

Он всерьез задумывается над тем, чтобы выхватить треклятый тюбик у Дерека из рук. Потому что парень любит все усложнять, медлить и с кайфом наблюдать за малейшими изменениями в лице мальчишки. Обычно он склоняет голову непозволительно низко, восторженно впитывая тихий скулеж или закатанные глаза. Стайлзу в такие моменты так хорошо, что едва не плохо. Всего слишком много, все слишком ярко. Но как бы Стайлз ни кичился и ни отнекивался, они оба знают, как его с этого вставляет. 

И все бы хорошо, если бы не одно "но".

Когда дела принимают серьезный оборот, Стайлз тушуется, чувствуя себя слишком несуразным, даже непривлекательным. Как бабочка, запертая в стеклянной ловушке, только в отличии от нее, Стайлз заперт в собственном смущении. Это совершенно глупо, потому что Дереку нравится все, что с ним связано. Стайлз может подсмотреть, как член Дерека наливается кровью, если, конечно, поборет свое гипер-смущение достаточно, чтобы открыть глаза. 

– Думал сделать это сам, до твоего прихода, – признается Стайлз пытаясь отвлечься; взгляд Дерека становится исключительно безумным. Господи, как он это делает?! Будто вместо зрачков у чувака лазеры, а сам Дерек киборг со сгоревшей системой обеспечения. Стилински трясет головой, у него в мыслях все и сразу, сравнения и глупости, тысяча аргументов и контраргументов, и... Да блять, к черту все это. – А потом решил, что ты, может быть, захочешь... – Дерек вместо ответа расталкивает его ноги, привычно устраиваясь между ними. 

Первый палец входит легко, щеки наливаются краской. Может, от смущения. Может, от необходимости в чем-то большем. От _нужды_. Все перемешалось в огромный ком без возможности разложить по полочкам. Секундное промедление, прежде чем Дерек скользит глубже, задавая медленный темп. Хорошо. Стайлз расслабляется, лицо _горит, горит, горит_. Кровь скапливается во всех неправильных местах, пока Дерек его растягивает, жилка на шее отчаянно пульсирует. Второй палец кружит вокруг, поглаживая кожу. Стайлз вздрагивает на очередном толчке. Божечки, как странно. Они ждали этого целую вечность, а у Стайлза никак не лезет из головы: вдруг это неправильно? Может, не стоит? 

– В порядке? – тихо спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз кивает в ответ. Пытается улыбнуться, но не вполне справляется, вместо этого перекидывая ногу через парня. 

– Схожу с ума, – несмотря на то, что Стайлз не хочет, чтобы он останавливался. – Слишком много думаю. 

Дерек фыркает. 

– С этим я справлюсь, – он крутит пальцем, проходя точно по простате, посылая дрожь вниз по позвоночнику каждым своим движением. 

Все-таки не стоит, решает Стайлз. Это очевидно. Иногда он воздухом давится, когда Дерек смотрит на него своими глазищами. Что уж говорить о его прикосновениях, прожигающих кожу? Стайлз хочет, правда-правда. Но, Иисусе, что произойдет, когда он получит то, о чем так долго мечтал? Он вспоминает все те случаи, когда они пытались, но проваливались из-за собственного страха. А теперь, когда Дерек наконец... Наконец в шаге от того, чтобы трахнуть его, он трусит. Стайлза бросает в крупную дрожь, он сжимается на пальцах. 

– Три, – хрипит Дерек, и это шанс прекратить все происходящее, а не озвучивание просходящего. Ебаный в рот. Стайлз неловко хватается за подушку под головой, стискивая влажными пальцами. 

– Давай, – их _три_. Глаза Стилински дико бегают из стороны в сторону. Они никогда не доходили до трех, максимум до двух или языка Дерека. В этот раз все по-другому. Внутри него все еще узко, но теперь рука входит легче. _Обалденно_.

– Ох, ты ж _блять_ , – шипит Стайлз, едва не падая в обморок. Становится все труднее и труднее удерживаться в сознании. – Черт, Дерек, – Хейл кусается немного сильнее, чем обычно, как раз рядом с ключицей. – Охуенно, – колени подкашиваются, но он лежит, так что трудно сказать наверняка. – Можешь просто... Продолжить то, что ты делал. Ты вроде как неплохо справлялся, – Дерек издает сдавленный смешок. Добавляет побольше смазки на пальцы и толкается гораздо глубже. Стайлз под ним забавно пищит. Оставляет легкие поцелуи на лице Дерека, пытаясь трахнуть себя его пальцами; теперь такая заполненность кажется недостаточной. Она похожа на издевательство, потому что горячий член Хейла упирается ему в бедро вместо того, чтобы работать по назначению. А Стайлз... Стайлз очевидно руками и ногами за кое-что позначительнее пальцев. 

– Стоп? – спрашивает Дерек, когда мальчишка издает звук, который обычно люди издавать не должны. Примерно никогда.

– Нет, – горячо отвечает Стайлз, резво качая головой. – Просто _слишком_ , – 'слишком много', думается ему. Просто потому, что они долго шли к этому, а у парня до сих пор не укладывается в голове, что собственное тело, наконец, готово к этому. Это все еще, несмотря ни на что, его первый раз.

Черт. Первый раз! Голова идет кругом. Он счастливо улыбается Дереку от уха до уха, и Хейл лыбится в ответ. Его рука все еще там, свободно скользит туда-обратно, и когда Дерек решает второй обхватить член мальчишки, тот звонко шлепает его по ладони, не позволяя.

– Нет, – шепчет Стайлз. Дерек хмурится, что-то недовольно бурча. – Серьезно, не надо.

Он, потный и дрожащий, итак уже близок к оргазму, и доверяет себе недостаточно, чтобы позволить Дереку довести дело до конца, а потом снова приводить его в 'боевое состояние'. Вдруг он опять начнет сомневаться, а потом и вовсе передумает? 

Было бы приятно знать, что не у него одного такие букашки в голове. 

Стайлз игриво прикусывает ладонь Дерека. 

– Хорошо, давай, я готов, – смешно пропевает Стайлз, растягивая гласные, как в тех мыльных операх, которые папа до сих пор смотрит за завтраком в память о маме, любившей включать их по утрам просто для фона. – Время для траха, давай-давай. 

– Тебе будет легче на животе, – по тому, с каким чувством Дерек, не мигая, вглядывается в его лицо, Стайлз понимает – это не то, чего он хочет. Дерек так часто берет желаемое не интересуясь чужим мнением, что иногда Стайлз забывает, что тот толком не умеет просить. 

– Хочу так, – говорит мальчишка, а когда брови Дерека сходятся в одну, недовольно закатывает глаза. – Ты не лежал на животе, когда насиловал сонного меня, так что не начинай. 

– Только потому, что это было чисто технически невозможно, – объясняет Дерек.

Стайлз издевательски тянет:

– Я имею в виду, что тебе понравилась та боль.

Стилински чувствует, как кожа на щеках стремительно теплеет, потому что боль здесь нравится не только Дереку. Стайлз любит, когда они оставляют следы друг на друге. Ему нравится быть жутким собственником, нравится знать, что он производит на кого-то эффект, и Дерек в этом далеко от него не ушел. Еще одна причина, по которой их можно назвать фриками. В старшей школе под собственничеством подразумевают надеть спортивную куртку своего парня, а не затрахать его до полусмерти, что он будет ходить в раскорячку всю неделю. 

Возможно, ему стоит пореже размышлять о личной жизни других людей. 

– Верно, – признает Дерек. Его взгляд тяжелеет, приковывая Стилински к постели. – Но я не хочу делать тебе больно, – там есть разница, едва заметная, потому что кажется, будто они постоянно причиняют друг другу боль. Со стороны может показаться, что это в общем таки все, что они друг другу делают. – Это не...

– Я хочу кончить, когда ты будешь меня трахать, – настолько четко, насколько может выговаривает Стайлз, так или иначе проглатывая окончание каждого слова. – Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня, – Дерек издает звук, который Стайлз никогда не ожидал от него услышать. Возможно, это первый раз, когда Стайлз пожалел, что перебил его. Самую малость. – Давай же, – умоляет он, зубами прихватывая застарелый шрам от ожога на предплечье Дерека. Вспоминает тот самый первый раз, когда он его коснулся. Дерек тогда рассердился, и со злости толкнул его на землю. Как он тогда испугался. Они оба, если честно, совсем еще дети, ничего друг к другу не чувствующие, ни к чему не готовые. Перед глазами встало ошалелое выражение Хейловского лица. – Дерек, пожалуйста. 

| |

– Ты _дрожишь_ , – говорит Дерек с нешуточной тревогой в голосе. Он звучит потерянным, Божечки, Стайлз заметил это даже будучи в таком состоянии. Он качает головой. 

– Да, потому что я вот-вот кончу, – зло шипит в ответ.

Дерек тут же склоняет голову к его шее, мстительно кусая за кадык. Достаточно ощутимо для того, чтобы Стилински издал негромкий задушенный звук. Просто для профилактики. 

– Я хочу, – наконец говорит Стайлз Дереку, который сам устал оттягивать. 

В старшей школе, в раздевалках, часто ходила полушутка "только головкой, парень, самой верхушкой, иначе будет бо-бо". Дерек никогда не понимал смысл, так как никогда особо в нее не вникал. Стайлз, когда речь заходила о сексе, в котором он окажется под Дереком, всегда смущался, терялся, и вроде бы желал, но страх пересиливал. Страх не был иррациональным, потому что они оба оказывались до черта импульсивными, когда дело доходило до секса. Дерек, в свою очередь, боялся не самого секса, а его последствий: как часто ему потом будет хотеться отыметь Стайлза, как долго, насколько он потеряет голову от желания повторить? 

Он пристраивает головку к дырке. Судя по ощущениям, Стайлз неплохо его принимает. Обхватывает. 

– _Блять_ , – хрипит, перекатывая слово на языке. Оно сейчас лучше всего передает хаос, царящий внутри. Думает о той ночи, когда Стайлз впервые трахнул его, тот дико болезненный первый толчок, странное чувство вторжения. То, как Дерек не мог заставить себя перестать двигаться, сосредоточенно толкаясь Стилински навстречу. – Блять, я должен... – одной рукой Дерек разводит ягодицы в стороны, открывая себе больше места, а второй направляет себя, на этот раз входя почти на всю длину.

От страха член почти не стоит. Не так сильно, как хотелось бы. Стайлз даже не ругается на него за это. Не говорит ни слова. Просто смотрит своими большими широко распахнутыми глазами на лице, за изменениями в котором Дерек наблюдал годами. С возрастом оно стало прекраснее, как и тело, готовое теперь полностью принадлежать Хейлу. 

– Черт, – сипло говорит Стайлз. Голос до того охрипший, что его едва можно узнать. С присвистом, будто мальчишка задыхается. 

Дерек толкается снова. Глубже. В этот раз идет сложнее, Стайлз зажмуривает глаза. Его рот открывается, мелькает розовый язык, он сильнее сжимается на Дереке, что тому почти больно, и хватается за него, впиваясь короткими искусанными ногтями то в спину, то в шею, до самой крови. 

– М-м, – слова кончились от одной мысли, что он внутри кого-то. Вернее не кого-то, а Стайлза.

Они сейчас так близко: Стайлз, раскинувшийся на спине, всем телом окутавший Дерека. Хейл закидывает его ноги себе на плечи, и мальчишка случайно несколько раз проезжается лодыжками ему по ушам. Дерек сильнее вдавливает его в спинку кровати. Стилински извивается под ним, едва не ломая себе спину напополам. Он сейчас такой тесный, уютный и сладкий. Толчки совсем незначительные, не такие, каких бы хотелось Дереку, но в самый раз для Стайлза. 

Они уже проделывали такое раньше, пусть и немного в других ролях, но оба знают, как и что работает: как не порвать, как сделать приятнее, как оттянуть оргазм, куда поцеловать, но у Дерека все равно все вылетает из головы. Он забывает о том, какая чувствительная у Стайлза шея, и как тот любит целоваться. Он так долго этого ждал. Ждал, когда он сможет им овладеть. Узнать его везде. Каждую его часть. 

Обо всем этом Дерек успевает подумать незадолго до того, как у Стайлза начинается истерика; он не то чтобы плачет, но начинается гипервентиляция, он задыхается и икает, вместе с тем пытаясь сказать Дереку, что делать, не оставляя попыток его поцеловать и восстановить дыхание, все сразу. Хныкает и выдает полный бред, сжимаясь все сильнее и сильнее. Дерек продолжает трахать его, параллельно надрачивая его член. Пока Стайлз не кончит, пока Дерек не доведет его до оргазма, сжимая зубы на тонкой шее в цепкой хватке, слизывая соленый пот с изжеванной нижней губы. 

Когда Дерек кончает, он даже не чувствует себя хорошо. Происходящее с его организмом вообще мало похоже на оргазм. Скорее создается впечатление, что кто-то высосал весь кислород из комнаты. Что он что-то потерял и приобрел разом. Что Стайлз наконец его. Он валится на мальчишку, такого же промокшего насквозь, как и он сам, и тот что-то задушено кряхтит ему в волосы. 

– Прости, – Дерек осторожно скатывается с него, пристраиваясь сбоку. – Больно, я знаю. 

– Просто тянет.

– В любом случае. 

– Все _хорошо_ , – настаивает Стайлз, пальцам вырисовывая круги на груди Дерека. – Правда... Я хочу повторить, – готовый возвести алтарь Дереку и его члену. Черт, звучит невменяемо. 

– Может позже, – определенно позже. Как бы сильно Дереку этого ни хотелось, он все еще ставит самочувствие Стилински на первое место. Хейл уже сейчас думает о завтрашней походке Стайлза: слегка прихрамывающей или просто неловкой и медленной. Он сейчас выглядит таким слабым, как легкая добыча. Будто кто-то вот-вот его заберет, потому что ничто в Стайлзе не говорит о том, что он принадлежит Дереку. – А может, и нет, – Дерек позволяет Стайлзу отсмеяться и любовно клюнуть себя в щеку прежде, чем он ставит его на колени, входя пока только пальцами. Увлажнив их в вытекающей сперме, перед тем как снова сунуть внутрь. – Спасибо. 

– Ты такой идиот, серьезно, – Стайлз привычно шумит, а значит, все прошло хорошо. Просто замечательно.


	8. Chapter 8

В первый раз, когда Стайлз ловит Дерека курящим, он в полном молчании надламывает бровь. 

— Не попадайся отцу на глаза, — предупреждает он. — Ты получишь нудную лекцию и один из фирменных я-так-в-тебе-разочарован взглядов, которые, как ты думаешь, не произведут никакого впечатления, однако будут преследовать тебя во сне. 

— Жаль, я ведь так невъебенно тащился, вытворяя перед твоим отцом вещи, которые тот не одобряет, — саркастично тянет Дерек, тем не менее, оттаскивая сигарету подальше от лица. 

Когда Стайлз застает его курящим во второй раз, он закатывает глаза. 

— Ты серьезно? _Серьезно_? Нет, серьезно?! Да, серьезно. 

Дерек лениво пожимает плечами. 

Немного погодя, до Стайлза наконец доходит, что Дерек _подсел_ на сигареты. Он _курильщик_. И вот тут то он и начинает волноваться. Стайлз даже проводит познавательную беседу о раке легких, ранней смерти и о том, что сперма Дерека станет отвратительной на вкус. Расставляет приоритеты, в общем. 

— Неужели ты, правда, думаешь, что я буду жить вечно? — недоверчиво спрашивает Дерек по окончании монолога, вываливая на Стайлза невидимую груду кирпичей. Нет, он так не думает. С их-то образом жизни. Может, он, конечно, пятнадцатилетний и глупый, может, и недальновидный, боящийся всего на свете, но нет, он так не думает. С сигаретами, или без, смерть когда-нибудь заберет у него Хейла. 

— Не смей, — еле выдавливает парень ломким голосом, желая, чтобы паника, нависшая над головой хмурым облачком, испарилась. — Не смей, ты не имеешь права... Ты не можешь... — Дерек удивленно глядит на него, ни черта не понимая. Сам Дерек привык жить со знанием, что ничто не вечно. И не уставал напоминать себе это, наблюдая за Стайлзом. Что все закончится в один день. Рано или поздно. 

Дерек все еще иногда пахнет сигаретами, но после того случая он ни разу ни закуривает при Стайлзе. 

| |

— Я собираюсь рассказать о нас Скотту, — объявляет Стайлз, на что Дерек, сидящий рядом с ним, застывает. Он распрямляет спину, становясь раза в два шире. — Я знаю, что ты считаешь это хреновой идеей. Знаю, что вы ребята, м-м... "Ненавидите друг друга", пожалуй, подходит лучше всего. Я, правда, все понимаю. Скорее всего, ты даже нашел укромное местечко в лесу, где можно было бы спрятать его тело, что делает наши с тобой вылазки на природу чуть более _тревожными_...

— Стайлз. 

— Я бы не стал исключать такой возможности! — настаивает Стайлз, и то, что Дерек никоим образом не возражает, только придает весомости его словам. — Он мой лучший друг с тех пор, как я научился говорить. Окей? Он был со мной, когда умерла мама, и когда я сломал руку, из-за чего мы оба не поехали в летний лагерь, и он сидел со мной все каникулы, хотя я ничего не мог толком делать. И каким бы идиотом он ни казался, он вовсе не глупый. Однажды он сам догадается про нас. А потом он спросит об этом у меня и жутко обидится, потому что я ему не рассказал. 

Между бровей Дерека появляется угрюмая складка, намекающая, что он либо глубоко задумался, либо невъебенно зол. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. 

— И он не расскажет об этом папе, — продолжает Стайлз с налетом надежды в голосе. — Он вообще никому не расскажет, если я его попрошу. То есть, он, скорее всего, будет в шоке и побежит с этим к Эллисон, но а) она очаровательна, и б) учитывая, что ей запрещено встречаться со Скоттом, она спроецирует нашу с тобой ситуацию на себя, и поймет что к чему. 

Дерек продолжает молчать, и вот теперь Стайлз всерьез начинает волноваться. 

— Дерек? — на секунду Стайлз возвращается к моменту, где ему тринадцать, когда он постоянно находился в замешательстве, не понимая, нарушил ли он какое-то негласное правило или, может, пересек линию, которую трогать не следовало? Но как можно знать, чего говорить не стоит, когда Дерек эту линию ни разу не обозначил? Нет ни единой инструкции, в которой было бы написано, на какие темы лучше никогда не заговаривать со своим парнем, Стайлз знает, Стайлз гуглил. Состоя в законно наказуемых отношениях, причем с человеком своего же пола, никогда не получишь твердых ответов на вопросы. А когда эти отношения разворачиваются в секрете ото всех, то и спросить некого. Поэтому он так этого хочет. Довериться кому-то. А Скотт самый добрый из всех, кого он знает. Его лучший друг, бро. И просто отличный человек. 

— Дерьмо, — сдавшись, бурчит Дерек, потирая переносицу пальцами. — Хорошо. Делай, что хочешь. 

— Так и собирался поступить, — отбивает Стайлз, успев отойти от прилива облегчения. Дерек фыркает, и звук отдаленно напоминает смешок. 

— _Сюрприз, сюрприз,_ — тянет Хейл ни капли не удивленный, состроив при этом самую кислую морду из имеющихся. Стайлз не выдержав, прижимает большие пальцы к месту, где брови Дерека привычно пытаются слиться в одну. 

— Ладно тебе, — ласково шепчет он. — Все будет хорошо, _обещаю_. 

 

| |

Стайлз решает, что лучшего времени, чем передышка после тренировки по лакроссу, во время которой он и Скотт привычно зависают друг с другом, не представится. К тому же Скотт будет слишком уставшим, чтобы правильно отреагировать. Поверьте Стайлзу на слово — когда полтора часа загоняешь себя по полю до полусмерти, перестаешь чувствовать даже собственный язык. 

— Слушай, Скотт, — начинает Стайлз, тут же делая широченную паузу, хотя он продумывал свою речь всю гребанную неделю. Подвести его к этому помягче или сразу перейти к делу? Или начать с _"Помнишь, как все были против твоих с Эллисон отношений?"_? Это сложно, черт подери. — Я хочу кое-что тебе рассказать. Речь о, эм, Дереке. И обо мне. Я и Дерек. Обо мне и Дереке, если хочешь, — похоже, придется сразу к делу. Скотт не любит какие бы то ни было перемены, но он достаточно быстро к ним привыкает. Так что, чем быстрее он примет Дерека и Стайлза в качестве повседневной вещи, тем лучше им всем будет. — Мы вроде как... Мы, может быть... 

— Ты его любишь, — просто отвечает Скотт на его жалкие попытки изъясниться, а Стайлз едва не проглатывает собственный язык. Он начинает немного задыхаться, и когда у парня, наконец, получается отдышаться, Скотт глядит на него с нешуточным беспокойством. — Ты же знал об этом, правда? 

— Чт... Ну, да, но я думал, что мне придется очень долго и доходчиво объяснять это тебе! — Устами младенца глаголет истина? — Ты... Ты же ненавидишь его! 

— Но ты-то нет, — Звучит до того логично, что Стайлз не может придумать ни слова в ответ. 

— Да, — покаянно признает Стайлз. — Да, я его не ненавижу. 

— Ты любишь его, — повторяет Скотт и солнечно улыбается, как делает всегда, когда Стайлз говорит ему что-то приятное, например 'Бро, мы сможем посмотреть новый фильм из серии о Джеймсе Борне на этих выходных!' или ' Нет, серьезно, я почти уверен, что видел сегодня, как Харрис улыбнулся. Думаешь, он умирает?'. 

— Да, — снова соглашается Стайлз с похожей улыбкой на лице. — На самом деле люблю. 

— Круто, — Скотт протягивает Стайлзу кулак, довольно посмеиваясь. 

| |

Дерек не спрашивает к чему привел их разговор, потому что Дерек вообще никогда ни о чем не спрашивает, но в следующий раз, когда они трое устраивают поединок в Марио Карты, и все не заканчивается кровопролитием, он догадывается, что все прошло так, как надо. 

| |

Когда все начинают впадать в предуниверситетскую панику, Дерек без труда остается каменно спокойным. Он особо не думал над тем, кем собирается работать всю оставшуюся жизнь. В его жизни всего две вещи, которые он любит: Стайлз и огонь. Учитывая, что когда он в последний раз проверял, колледжа по изучению Стайлза не нашлось, определиться было несложно. Пожарное охранное управление не для слабонервных, но в самый раз для Дерека. 

У Джона застывает странное выражение в глазах, когда они обсуждают это с Дереком. Гордость. Будто Джон часть его семьи. Что-то вроде отца. Дерек уже едва помнит своего настоящего папу, и Джон, конечно, не он, но если Дереку придется идти по жизни без биологического, шериф ему отличная замена.

Стайлз впадает в панику при мысли об отъезде Дерека. Он ничего не говорит, но теперь лезет обниматься чаще и цепляется за него крепче. Стайлз все время дуется. Кривит лицо в задумчивости, когда считает, что никто не смотрит. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я никогда тебя не оставлю? — спрашивает Дерек. — Не по своей воле. Я даже буду не так уж далеко. — Стайлз цокает, закатывая глаза. 

— Я _знаю_. 

Стайлз не знает или, по крайней мере, не верит в это. Не понимает, что Дерек пытается сказать или, быть может, Дерек говорит не теми словами. Возможно, это как-то связано с Кейт. У Стайлза память, как у слона, впрочем, как и характер: Дерек прощен, но выходки с Кейт ему не забыты. Парню придется найти способ, как доказать Стайлзу свои намерения. Как открыть ему глаза.

| |

Дерек принимает это нелегкое решение не сразу, достаточно долго обдумывая идею. 

Он не любит смотреть порнуху, в основном потому, что они делят компьютер с Питером, который намного лучше него разбирается в технике. К тому же у Дерека есть Стайлз, и даже когда Стайлза рядом нет, его не покидают еще свежие воспоминания о мальчишке и похабные мысли о том, что он будет вытворять с ним в следующий раз. Так что, да, Дерек смотрит порно крайне редко и в основном от скуки. Обычно он отсеивает в сторону большую часть роликов: стоны это, конечно, круто, но только в случае, когда они не наигранные.

В конечном счете, хорошенько порывшись, он таки находит одно крайне занимательное видео. На нем запечатлен обычный парнишка с каштановыми волосами, не самого приятного оттенка, слишком тусклыми и кучерявыми, чей общий вид чем-то напоминает Дереку Стайлза. Возможно, всему виной худощавое телосложение с угадывающимися мышцами, которые здоровски напрягаются, когда его привязывают к кровати. Или смазливое лицо и те же мягкие вздохи, которые издает Стайлз, когда его трахают. В любом случае, всего вышеперечисленного оказывается достаточно, чтобы Дерек залип на ролике.

А потом Дерек замечает нечто вроде татуировки на его руке. Едва заметной. Но стоит камере подъехать поближе, чтобы заснять то, как жадно парнишка посасывает чьи-то пальцы, на что Дерек, к слову, даже не обращает внимания, ему удается разглядеть четкие линии шрама. Не просто обычного шрама, а шрама, оставленного от ожога. Хотя язык не поворачивается назвать это ожогом. Ожог был у Дерека на руке, рваный и уродливый, а этот был чем-то умышленным и невероятно красивым. Сделанным по собственному желанию и выбору.

Дерек сохранил страницу в закладках, не особо задумываясь зачем. Он понял, что что-то не так, когда пересмотрел это видео в сотый раз. И даже тогда, ему толком не удалось разобраться в собственных чувствах. Одно было ясно: если что-то засело у него в голове, он не успокоится, пока не получит своего.

| |

Ближе к выпускному жизнь начала казаться Дереку сюрреалистичным фильмом. Он, конечно, догадывался: рано или поздно придет тот день, когда школьные заботы останутся позади, но точно не думал, что день этот наступит так скоро. Выпуск Лоры пришелся на год, когда их дом сгорел. Теперь казалось странным и нечестным то, что для Дерека день выпускного настал, а Лора его так никогда и не дождется. Странным казалось и то, что прошло так много времени, а Дерек сумел это время пережить.

Когда пришло время для заключительной церемонии, Джон оказался рядом, в отличие от Питера, который так и не появился, но Дерек особо не заморачивался по этому поводу. У Питера собственные боль, воспоминания и шрамы, оставленные после пожара, с которыми ему приходится просыпаться каждое утро. И под шрамами подразумевались не только очевидные. Видеть, как вся твоя жизнь сгорает в огне, как все, кого ты когда-либо любил, умирают прямо на твоих глазах… Это сломало бы любого. Питер после пожара и до него — двое совершенно разных людей, Дерек научился это понимать и принимать.

Стайлз тоже пришел, уселся рядом с Джоном и то и дело подпрыгивал в кресле. Стоило церемонии закончиться, как он начал протискиваться сквозь толпу; высокий и угловатый, попеременно выкрикивающий ' _Извините_!' и ' _Прошу прощения, я пройду?_ '. Дерек, улыбаясь, глядел на это, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло.

Когда Стайлз обхватил Дерека за шею, прижавшись к нему всем телом, прямо перед ребятами из команды по лакроссу, никто не посмел даже взглянуть в их сторону. Они слишком привыкли к паре Дерек-Стайлз, чтобы обращать на них внимание. Теперь вместо Хейлински в качестве козла отпущения выступал Гринберг.

Дерек решает отвезти Стайлза домой на Камаро, и они теряют около пятнадцати минут на поцелуи посреди пустынной дороги неподалеку от служебной трассы, позже обвиняя во всем пробки, образованные в связи с выпускным. Джон готовит им на ужин сочные бургеры и кудрявую картошку фри. Дерек принимает их семейный вечер за молчаливое поощрение _"Ты отлично справился, парень"._

Иногда казалось трудным круглосуточно находиться в обществе парней.

Женщины лучше разбираются в таких вещах или просто позволяют себе быть посентиментальнее. Дереку думается, что будь на месте Джона женщина, она бы более открыто выразила свою гордость им, но он не жалуется. Хейл помнит, как мама, ласково подначивая, вытягивала из него все переживания и секреты, а Лора для пущего эффекта тыкала его в бок, пока Дерек не нарычит.

В компании мужчин дела обстояли иначе. Даже со Стайлзом, уровень болтливости которого превышал все допустимые меры, они временами умалчивали о том, что у них на душе, предпочитая действия словам.

— Итак, колледж, — говорит Джон после ужина, когда они вдвоем сидят на крыльце. — Думаешь, ты готов к этому?

Готов к _чему_? К колледжу? К жизни? Дерек думает о Стайлзе, который сейчас хлопочет на кухне, загружая тарелки в посудомоечную машину, параллельно подъедая оставшуюся картошку фри, пока никто не смотрит. Он думает о том, где был три года назад, когда все внутренности скручивало от боли потери, а в легких, казалось, навечно засел запах спаленной плоти. Он думает о том, где окажется еще через три года. И, если честно, ему кажется, что жизнь будет все лучше и лучше.

— Готов, — уверенно отвечает Дерек, действительно имея это в виду.

| |

Дерек упрашивает Джона отпустить Стайлза с ним в поход на все выходные после окончания школы. Пытается успокоить шерифа, как только тот перестает смеяться, и настырно продолжает убеждать, потому что Джон находит идею _Стайлз-и-кемпинг_ одновременно и веселой, и тревожной… Что в принципе справедливо. Стайлз не легкий на подъем: его максимум — редкие тренировки по лакроссу. Да и аргумент "Ты видел его мраморную кожу? Он же сгорит заживо!" добавляет веса словам Джона. Но Дерек любит природу. А еще он любит трахаться со Стайлзом на свежем воздухе.

— Это далеко? — продолжает ныть Стилински младший. — Мы что, уже в походе? О боги, мы же не собираемся в поход в самом деле, правда? Скажи мне, что ты не имел в виду настоящий поход. Меня заманили сюда обещанием крышесносного секса, чувак, не тяни резину и ответь мне уже!

Дереку приходится подавить ухмылку, прежде чем ответить, из страха, что Стайлз учует запах счастья, идущий от него.

— Если путь до кемпинга вообще можно назвать походом, то да, Стайлз, мы сейчас в походе.

— Мы уже прошли с десяток кемпингов! И я ведь даже не преувеличиваю. Реальные лагеря, с реальными людьми.

Дерек в ту же минуту оглядывается через плечо, чтобы бросить четкое: 

— _Именно_. 

— Име… Оу. 

— Ты не очень-то тихий. 

— Я… Не могу с этим поспорить. 

— Неужели? — Стайлз прибавляет шаг, улыбаясь от уха до уха. 

— Заткнись! — сам он делает прямо противоположное, стоит им добраться до своего места, едва сдерживая визг, когда Дерек толкает его прямо на рюкзаки, падая следом. 

— Точно сказано, — самодовольно подмечает Хейл. Стайлз бьет его за это по плечу, и секундой позже они уже катаются по земле в шутливой драке, совсем как дети. 

| |

Дерек не соврал, когда сказал, что похода не будет. 

— Слава Богу, — выдыхает Стайлз с таким количеством облегчения в голосе, что Хейл невольно закатывает глаза. 

— Как ты можешь быть настолько ленивым, и при этом по-прежнему состоять в команде по лакроссу? 

— Это же не значит, что я должен проводить все свое свободное время тренируясь!

Большую часть утра они собирают палатку. Вернее, Дерек собирает, в то время как Стайлз перебирает их рюкзаки, а чуть позже ищет щепки для костра. Оставшуюся часть дня они тратят на плавание в озере неподалеку, толкая друг друга, брызгаясь водой и вопя, не заботясь о том, что их могут услышать. В этот момент они всего лишь мальчишки, вышедшие поиграть на солнце, и ничего более.

На обед каждый съедает по хот-догу, плюс по одной морковке и яблоку. Дерек в шутку обзывает их еду лошадиным кормом, но только в шутку, потому что недавно пришел к выводу, что весь этот заскок Стайлза на здоровой пище на самом деле его способ выразить свою любовь и заботу людям, которые ему дороги.

Парни разводят костер и, когда тот разгорается до нужного уровня, делают С'мор*. Дерек готовит себе только один, подхватив витающий в воздухе дух кемпинга, и с трудом заставляет себя съесть хотя бы половину. Стайлз съедает три, а после еще и заглатывает остатки шоколада.

_"И как у него только зад не слипся?"_

Он поговорит со Стайлзом завтра, но точно не раньше. У Стилински всегда были проблемы с терпением. Если рассказать ему раньше времени, он сожрет себя заживо сомнениями и томительным ожиданием. Стайлз из тех людей, которые отлично знают самих себя, а значит, и решения принимают мгновенно. Он сразу видит все преимущества и недостатки ситуаций. Последствия. А еще он слишком упрям: не тот человек, которого легко в чем-либо убедить. Так что Дерек спросит, а Стайлз решит для себя, хочет он этого или нет. И ответ его будет абсолютно искренним.

А пока Дерек насладится тем, как идеально они сочетаются друг с другом. Насладится телом, прильнувшем к нему, тяжестью косматой головы у себя на груди. Хейл думает о том, чтобы затащить Стайлза обратно в палатку, о пьянящем запахе спящего тела, о том, каким податливым и мягким оно будет.

Технически, это далеко не первый раз, когда они проведут ночь вместе, но сегодня все будет немного по-другому. Дерек не раз пробирался к Стайлзу в спальню, пока Шериф ехал с работы; Хейл ночевал у мальчишки, в то время как за стенкой спал Джон, и только из страха разоблачения парни редко засыпали в одной кровати. Не было шанса сделать это без дрожи волнения, не вскакивая при малейшем шорохе и не перегружая голову мыслями о последствиях.

Дерек дожидается момента, когда огонь стихает, собирает угли и торопливо лезет в палатку.

_**С’мор или смор* (англ. S’more от англ. some more — «еще немного»)** — традиционный американский десерт, который едят в детских лагерях обычно по вечерам у бивачного костра. S’more состоит из поджаренного маршмэллоу и куска шоколада, прослоенных в два куска крекера «грама»._

| |

Стайлз медленно, крайне неохотно, просыпается следующим утром. Дерек обвивает его сзади, согревая горячим, как печка, телом; у мальчишки замерз разве что кончик носа, высунутый из их гигантского спального мешка.

— _М-м-м,_ — выдыхает Стилински, дрожа оттого, что Дерек мычит ему что-то неразборчиво в шею. — Уже утро? Вот так должно ощущаться субботнее утро? — Хейл негромко фыркает, не открывая глаз.

— Ты проспал восход солнца и занимательное жертвоприношение.

— Замеча-а-ательно, — широко раззявив рот, зевает Стайлз. — Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к виду крови.

— Заткнись, — лениво приказывает Дерек, пробираясь рукой ему под пижаму. Ладонь еще теплая после сна и скользкая, словно он заранее облизал её.

— Блядство, — хрипит мальчишка, откидывая голову на плечо Хейлу.

Расставляет ноги пошире, позволяя парню выполнить всю работу самому, получая нереальное наслаждение, просто потому что успел достаточно проснуться, чтобы посмаковать ощущения. Его трясет в оргазме, поэтому приходится прикусить ладонь, чтобы отвлечься. Член Дерека трется об оголенную поясницу, и когда тот кончает, так сильно стискивает Стайлзово бедро, что там, кажется, к вечеру нальется здоровенный синяк.

Через пару минут Хейл на правах старшего откатывается в сторону, хватая майку кого-то из них, чтобы обтереть себя и Стилински.

— Не хочу вставать, — горестно вздыхает Стайлз, позволяя Дереку прижаться к себе и потереться колючей щекой о собственную скулу.

— Ладно, — Стайлз подозрительно скашивает на него глаза.

— В самом деле? Никакого похода? Никаких изматывающих до седьмого пота упражнений, пока меня не сожрут заживо всякие там букашки, комарики и еще черт знает что?

— Ну не знаю, теперь, когда ты озвучил такую привлекательную перспективу…

— _Тс-с_! Ш-ш! — поспешно прерывает Стайлз. — Срочно верни руку ко мне в штаны.

Дерек, не сдержавшись, задушено смеется ему в плечо.

В конце концов, они все-таки встают, потому что Стайлз лезет целоваться каждую секунду, не давая отдыха ни себе, ни своему парню. И как бы Дерека это ни устраивало, мальчишку надо бы покормить. Хейл разжигает костер и жарит нечто, что, как он утверждает, было яйцами, но Стайлз уклончиво отказывается, более чем довольный собственным скромным завтрак из яблок, арахисового масла и походной смеси*.

— Хочешь сегодня пойти на озеро?

Погода, конечно, была значительно прохладнее, чем вчера, но все неприятные обстоятельства меркли перед улыбкой Дерека, все еще скромной и неохотной, но абсолютно счастливой. Так что да, Стайлз готов и поплавать ради такого. Склизкий песок, мутная мерзлая вода. Теплые руки Дерека на его талии. Добежать наперегонки до озера и обратно, чтобы вовремя пообедать.

— Я хотел бы задать тебе вопрос, прежде чем мы пойдем, — решает начать разговор Хейл, когда замечает, что Стайлз слишком увлечен запихиванием орехов за щеки, чтобы что-либо заподозрить.

— Что за вопрос?

— _Стайлз_ , — тон его голоса отчего-то совсем не нравится Стилински.

— Э-э, да?

— Ты не обязан, — начинает парень и, прежде чем сказать что-либо еще, делает небольшую паузу.

Стайлз осоловело моргает, потому что, окей, это было странно. Обычно мнение мальчишки не особо засчитывалось. Не то чтобы ему это досаждало, Дерек хорошо знаком с пределами допустимого Стайлза — всегда лучше него знает, что сделать и что сказать, так что слышать от него 'ты не обязан', еще и таким неуверенным голосом…

 _«Это что-то серьезное»_ , — думает Стилински. Или опасное, даже по их меркам опасное. Стайлз неловко ведет плечами от мелкой дрожи, пробравшей тело.

— Знаю, — уверенно отвечает мальчишка, потому что он никогда не стеснялся отказать Дереку, пусть ему и не приходилось делать этого ни разу. — Да ладно тебе, что случилось?

 _ **Походная смесь* (англ. Trail mix)** — легкая закуска для походов, содержащая орехи, сухофрукты и др. ингредиенты, например, арахис, кишмиш, M &M's._ «»

| |

Дерек пытался клеймить себе самостоятельно, вроде как. Прижимал штуковину к руке так сильно, что давление оставляло след на коже. Сначала бледный, едва заметный, но позже краснеющий до ярко-алого. От прикосновений оставшийся синяк начинал несильно побаливать.

Он хотел сделать клеймо на спине. Прямо посередине, потому что если сделать слишком близко к лопаткам, все может обернуться неудачно. Повреждать рисунок хотелось в последнюю очередь. Повреждения вообще не были причиной, по которой Хейл собирался это сделать.

| |

— Ты не обязан, — снова предупреждает Дерек. Он выглядит непривычно нервным, но Стайлз уверен, что это не из страха перед болью.

— Я официально прошу тебя заткнуться, — мило отвечает ему Стилински. — Если ты, конечно, не передумал.

Немного погодя парень все же покачивает головой в отрицании.

— Хорошо. Тогда сделаем это сейчас, или…? — Хейл вновь качает головой.

— Позже. Но прежде, чем стемнеет.

— Тогда пошли купаться! — счастливо выкрикивает мальчишка, убирая клеймо в сторону. — И прекрати так мрачно выглядеть, чувак, это даст мне как минимум восемь часов, чтобы передохнуть от всего этого сумасшествия.

Лицо Дерека смягчается:

— Будто ты бы ими воспользовался.

— Не воспользовался бы, — соглашается Стайлз. — Ешь уже эту чертовщину из яиц, потому что если это дерьмо окажется вкуснее холодным, Бога не существует.

| |

Позднее утро они проводят плавая. В этот раз все чувствуется более напряженным: руки Дерека то и дело норовят утащить Стайлза под воду, сам он, весело смеясь, брызгается водой. Стилински в какой-то момент замирает, заглядевшись на своего парня.

Стайлз заваривает им сырные макароны на обед, не очень-то вкусные из-за отсутствия масла, пересоленные и переперченные, при этом сладкие благодаря сухому молоку, но Дерек уверяет, что они фантастические на вкус. Наверное, потому, что он уже сыт и доволен от свежего воздуха, от возни на солнце, и просто от мысли, что ему восемнадцать. Он забывает о сытости и вспоминает о голоде, когда Стайлз тащит его в палатку, чтобы заняться сексом, а после немного поспать, и Хейл не имеет ничего против такого охуительного плана.

Они просыпаются чуть позже четырех. Стайлз лежит у Дерека на груди, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, в то время как Хейл поглаживает его поясницу, ловко пробравшись под рубашку. У мальчишки тонна вопросов, и Дерек объясняет ему все как умеет. Он прочел кучу информации о клеймении: что делать, что использовать, как оказать первую помощь в случае чего, первые признаки инфекции, как долго будет заживать рана, какого она должна быть цвета, процесс заживления, боль. По-хорошему ему следовало поехать в Сан-Франциско для клеймения. Заплатить там опытному мастеру, чтобы он провел процесс в стерильном помещении, клеймом из нержавеющей стали. Он почти отказался от своей глупой идеи, стушевавшись под серьезным взглядом Джона в тот день. Хотел было ляпнуть ему о том, что он ответственный, он может отвечать за собственные поступки, что он уже взрослый и умный. _Умный_ , ага, как же. Умный на словах, глупый и порывистый на деле.

Нельзя сказать, что он не думал о том, как будет выглядеть это клеймо не на нем самом, а на Стайлзе. Он бы, конечно, спросил для начала, хочет парень этого или нет, но даже тот факт, что Стилински мог послать его с этой идеей нахер, не мешал ему думать об этом, желать. Хейл столько раз осаждал себя, напоминал себе, что это глупо и безрассудно. Не было ни единого шанса, что Стайлз мог бы держать этот шрам в секрете, не тогда, когда он состоит в команде по лакроссу. Не было ни единого шанса, что Джон не узнал бы об этом рано или поздно, особенно если бы все пошло по худшему сценарию, рана бы воспалилась, и Стилински пришлось бы поехать в больницу, чтобы показаться хирургу. 

Дерек — другое дело. Дерек взрослый. Дерек свободен от опеки родителей. И он уверен в своем желании. Может быть… Может быть, через три года, когда Стайлз выпустится из школы. Очередной кусочек симметрии между ними.

| |

Все необходимое нашлось на дне Дерековой сумки: горелка, перчатки, клеймо, аптечка.

— Оно маленькое, — заключает Стайлз, не совсем понимая, хорошо это или плохо.

— Легче прятать, — объясняет ему парень. — И ожог получится не слишком серьезным, и я не…

— Как тайна, — заканчивает за него мальчишка. От того, как жадно Дерек целует его, на несколько секунд перехватывает дыхание.

| |

Они довольно быстро рассаживаются по местам и все подготавливают. Еще меньше времени уходит у Стайлза на то, чтобы разогреть клеймо до вишнево-красного цвета. Мальчишка делает все настолько искусно и спокойно, что вызывает у Хейла невольное уважение. Стилински вообще довольно сведущ во многих делах.

— Последний шанс, — предупреждает Стайлз.

Дерек пытается успокоиться, обтирая взмокшие ладони о джинсы. Он обхватывает руками рюкзак, прикидывая, что можно будет прикусить зубами лямку, чтобы отвлечься от боли, и не откусить случайно себе язык.

— Сделай это.

За спиной раздается шорох: скорее всего, Стайлз уселся на колени. Клеймо достаточно близко, чтобы кожей почувствовать идущий от него жар. Дерек закусывает губу. Сейчас он барахтается где-то посередине, между животным ужасом и ожиданием, как и всякий раз, когда оказывается поблизости от огня.

— У тебя получится, — успокаивает его Стайлз жарким шепотом на ухо. — Оно будет выглядеть _охуительно_.

Одна из любимых черт Дерека в Стайлзе — то, как он заставляет людей поверить в собственные слова, как ловко может их успокоить. Дерек видел, как он проделывал это с Шерифом, Скоттом, с товарищами по команде. Даже у Дерека не было иммунитета против этого чарующего голоса.

Это странно, но парень замечает запах вперед боли. Удушливо пахнет горелой плотью. Собственно, так оно и есть — невесело напоминает себе Дерек. А еще это жуткое шипение — звук, который Дерек слышал тысячу раз до этого, но никогда прежде в подобной ситуации. Они со Стайлзом, конечно, получали ожоги прежде: чаще всего под удар попадали пальцы. Да и не стоит забывать о безобразном шраме Дерека на руке, с которого все началось.

Еще был случай, когда Стайлз случайно коснулся голенью раскаленного от костра камня. Он, конечно, тут же вскрикнул и откатился, но даже жалких секунд оказалось достаточно, чтобы оставить красную метку. Оставшийся след сложно было назвать шрамом — настолько он был бледным и незаметным, но все же.

То, что происходило сейчас, и _близко_ не стояло со всем перечисленным выше. Дерек сам не понял, когда голова успела закружиться, и в какой конкретно момент он начал чувствовать себя слабым и больным, но все это навалилось разом в какую-то секунду вместе с адской, поистине адской болью, облизавшей не только спину, но и все тело. К горлу подкатила тошнота.

Он забыл, как получил ожог на руке. То время прошло в тумане отчаянья и депрессии, с тонной беспокойства о вещах, серьезнее жалкой раны на руке, но теперешняя боль заставляет задуматься, а можно ли такое вообще забыть. Боль почему-то расползлась на участки, значительно отдаленные от клейма. Все тело выше поясницы было будто в огне. Хейл до скрипа стиснул зубы, прогибаясь в спине. Весь процесс длился не более нескольких секунд, растянувшихся для него вечностью.

— Готово, — глухо говорит Стайлз.

Дерек роняет голову на рюкзак, пытаясь прогнать звон в ушах. Нельзя сказать, что боль стала хоть на йоту меньше, но хотя бы жгучая агония сходит на нет. Становится не сильно ощутимой. Ломота в какой-то момент притупляется, теперь больше похожая на ощущения от травмы, как если бы он потянул мышцу или получил трещину в кости.

Дерек вдыхает затхлый запах материала сумки и сосредоточивается на звуках, которые издает Стайлз позади него.

— Вот, — Стайлз осторожно вкладывает бутылку Gatorade* ему в руку.

У Дерека не сразу получается разжать пальцы. Возможно, его трясет, он не уверен. Мальчишка заботливо открутил крышку, помогая ему придержать напиток. Как всегда подумал обо всем заранее, засранец.

— Спасибо, — хрипит Дерек, осторожно отпивая.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Стайлз, стоя на коленях рядом с ним. Голос звучит немного ниже, чем обычно. Хейл кивает. 

— Болит, — он почти не врет. Конечно, можно рассказать все в красках, потому что краткое 'болит' не в силах описать той страшной рези, что дерет ему спину. Можно добавить, что завтра все станет только хуже, и, скорее всего, ближе к ночи его будет лихорадить, но он решает промолчать. — Нормально, — добавляет он, укладывая взмокший лоб мальчишке на плечо.

— Нормально болит, да? — Стайлз ласково зарывается пальцами в черные волосы. — Должен сказать, что ты выглядишь немного бледным.

— Да?

— И довольно счастливым.

— Да, — повторяет Хейл. Дерек и в лучшие свои дни не особо хорош в качестве собеседника. Он слышит, как Стайлз задушено хихикает ему в макушку.

— Попей Gatorade, ладно? Тогда, возможно, ты сможешь побаловать меня чем-то большим, чем один слог.

— Окей, — слабо соглашается Дерек, делая все возможное, чтобы сесть ровно. Он знает, что виной его состоянию — неизрасходованный адреналин. Пройдет через пару минут. Парень делает несколько глотков напитка, прежде чем задать вопрос. — Как выглядит?

Стайлз шумно втягивает воздух:

— Плохо. Кожа, вроде как… Слезла. И вся спина покраснела. Выглядит болезненно.

— Через пару дней будет выглядеть лучше, — заверяет его Дерек. Если только метка не почернеет. Сейчас ожог немногим хуже приобретенного на кухне, дома.

— Да, — соглашается Стилински, по-прежнему перебирая пальцами волосы Дерека. Ладонь осторожно спускается ниже, к затылку, не доходя до клейма, но довольно близко к нему.

Дерек словно со стороны видит свою широкую, неуместную улыбку, которую из-за слабости не удается сдержать.

— Нравится, да? — скулы Стайлза полыхают оттого, как сильно он застеснялся. Рука, перебирающая волосы, на секунду останавливается.

— Да. Да, конечно, мне нравится. Тебе тоже?

— Очень, — отвечает Дерек. Как может быть иначе? Даже сейчас, морщась от боли, он почти влюблен в эту метку. Ему нравится все: рисунок, выбранное им место и то, что её нанес Стайлз. Он осторожно ставит бутылку Gatorade на землю, случайно пройдясь рукой по ширинке. Боги, как сильно у него стоит. Получалось неплохо игнорировать стояк последние пару минут, но теперь, когда он задумался об этом… — _Очень_ , — повторяет он. Стайлз отчего-то содрогается.

— Дерек, можно мне?..

— Без разницы, — это не отказ, скорее разрешение. Разрешение Стайлзу сделать все, чего тот захочет.

— Круто, — мальчишка вдыхает, и рука, застывшая у Дерека на затылке, наконец, сползает ниже. Длинные пальцы останавливаются над лопаткой, и Хейл машинально пытается уйти от прикосновения. — Я не коснусь ожога, я просто… — Стайлз делает еще один глубокий вздох. — Это не слишком?

— Нет, — сейчас ничто не будет ' _слишком_ '. «Адреналин», — напоминает себе Дерек. — Делай.

— Пойдем, — мальчишка громко сглатывает. — Давай отведем тебя в палатку, ладно?

Уже поздно, пусть на улице все еще светло и Дерек не без причины выбрал безлюдное место, но это не значит, что на них не могут наткнуться отдыхающие неподалеку.

— Ладно, — Дерек осознает, что он непривычно со всем согласный, но это ведь неплохо?

Он и в обычное время не прочь уединиться со Стайлзом. Да и мальчишка, похоже, ебанулся так же, как и он сам. Он позволяет Стилински поднять себя на ноги и пробраться в палатку. Осторожно усаживается на спальные мешки и подтягивает Стайлза к себе. Целует его, неряшливо, но тот не протестует, даже обнимает в ответ за шею. Неожиданный нуждающийся скулеж вырывается из горла.

— Подожди, подожди, — Стайлз смещается.

Он утягивает Дерека так, чтобы тот встал на колени, а сам усаживается позади него. Поза противоположная той, в которой они обычно занимаются сексом. Либо лицом к лицу, либо Стайлз на коленях у Дерека. Хейл знает, что мальчишка хочет видеть ожог. Одной рукой он лезет Дереку под джинсы, минуя нижнее белье, обвиваясь вокруг напряженного члена. Скольжение дается легко в основном потому, что боксеры насквозь промокли от смазки, которой измазана вся головка. Другой рукой Стайлз осторожно касается Дерека, не дотрагиваясь до ожога, но проходясь по коже вокруг него. Хейл даже затерявшись в ощущениях от прикосновений, чувствует тяжесть каждого пальца у себя на спине.

— Блять, — чертыхается парень. — _Блять_ , — он толкается навстречу ласкающей руке так сильно, как только может. Вряд ли со стороны это смотрится сексуально, но ему так хорошо сейчас: каждый дюйм кожи полыхает от смеси боли и наслаждения, тело сотрясает дрожь от того, как тяжело дышит Стилински ему в шею. — Стайлз, пожалуйста, — движения руки становятся быстрее и ощутимее. Мальчишка толкается лбом ему в затылок, не то кусая, не то целуя границу волос. Губы мокрые от частых облизываний, открытый рот прижимается к соленой от пота коже, и когда Дерек кончает Стайлзу в кулак, он прогибается в спине едва ли не до хруста от навалившегося удовольствия.

— Охуительно, — бормочет Дерек. — Давай.

Мальчишка, получив разрешение, хватается за его плечи, опускаясь к бедрам. Удерживает его на месте, пока кончает Дереку на поясницу, чтобы ненароком не запачкать спину.

«Вечно осторожный и заботливый», — думает Хейл. Вечно отзывчивый Стайлз заботится о Дереке намного лучше, чем Дерек о нем. Дерек скорее защитник — он принимает на себя удары, в случае чего устраняет угрозы, но Стайлз делает намного большее.

Он подарил ему тысячи счастливых моментов. Стайлз с самой первой встречи пытался сделать так, чтобы Дерек чувствовал себя в своей тарелке — игрой в Пакмена или поцелуем в щеку.

— Я люблю тебя, — признается Дерек. — _Я люблю тебя,_ — сейчас за него не говорит ни полученный оргазм, ни адреналин, бушующий в крови. Совсем нет. Просто он любит Стайлза, всегда любил.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — бормочет в ответ Стилински, насильно поднимаясь на ноги.

Он помогает Дереку встать, расправляет спальные мешки и укладывает его животом на один из них. Осторожно протирает Хейлу спину и ложится рядом. Дерек обхватывает одной рукой его талию, притягивая поближе к себе.

— Похоже, кто-то тут засыпает, да? — слышит он воркующий шепот Стайлза. Парень пытается пробормотать что-то в ответ, прежде чем отключается.

_**Gatorade** * — общее название серии изотонических напитков, производимых компанией PepsiCo. Разработан в 1965 году группой исследователей Флоридского университета по заказу университетской футбольной команды с целью восстановления жидкостей, теряемых организмом во время тренировок._

| |

Дерек просыпается почти в таком же положении на рассвете следующим утром. Стайлз спит, прижавшись к нему, на улице прохладно и влажно, солнце только начало пробиваться над горизонтом. Момент, за который Дерек неведомо кому глубоко благодарен.

| |

В конечном счете, они решают оставить некоторые вещи в кемпинге. Дерек не хочет взваливать на спину что-то помимо футболки, а Стайлз, что бы он там ни говорил, не сможет тащить все в одиночку. Из-за пары пачек брошенных печений никто плакать не будет.

Поездка домой проходит спокойно. Стайлз устало сворачивается на задних сидениях Камаро, кутаясь в толстовку Дерека. Он едва заставляет себя проснуться, когда они останавливаются у придорожного кафе, чтобы выпить кофе с пончиками. А еще он не может отвести глаз от спины Хейла. Пялится, пока они стоят у кассы, прямо на местечко между лопатками, точно зная, что там скрыто. Когда они подходят к стоянке, Дерек стягивает футболку через голову, замучившись от зуда, возникающего при соприкосновении с тканью. Он позволяет Стайлзу встать позади него и деликатно ощупать кончиками пальцев выступающие позвонки ближе к пояснице, прежде чем они возвращаются в машину.

Дерек глотает таблетку обезболивающего, забытого в бардачке еще с тех времен, когда он повредил плечо. Таблетка горчит и застревает где-то в горле.

Они почти подъехали к дому, когда Стайлз спрашивает:

— Когда мы расскажем папе?

Дерек выжидает целые полсекунды, прежде чем ответить:

— Никогда.

Стайлз закатывает глаза:

— Знаешь, он не идиот. Ни у одного из нас не было подружек. Ну, настоящих точно нет. И ты практически живешь с нами. Он тебя знает.

— Он не знает о _нас_ , — вот в этом Дерек точно уверен.

Джон бы скорее отстрелил ему яйца, чем подпустил бы его к Стайлзу. Шериф ни за что бы не принял Дерека, знай он обо всем или хотя бы имей догадки. Джон абсолютно точно не знает о том, что они трахались со Стайлзом с тех самых пор, как тому исполнилось тринадцать лет.

Дерек окажется в лучшем случае в тюрьме, в худшем случае мертвым, и это ни разу не преувеличение. Джон, может, и кажется не самым строгим родителем: часто засиживается на работе, оставляет дом на Стайлза, разрешает сыну брать собственную машину, когда тот просит, но он совершенно точно изживет человека, причинившего боль его ребенку, со свету.

— Мы не можем не сказать ему, — спорит Стайлз. — Правда выплывет рано или поздно. Ты действительно думаешь, что будет лучше, если это случится поздно, и он поймет, что наши отношения длились на протяжении многих лет?

Ответ на этот вопрос — решительное ' **нет** '.

— Когда тебе исполнится шестнадцать, — обещает Дерек две-три мили спустя. — Хотя, не удивлюсь, если он посадит тебя под домашний арест до самого совершеннолетия.

 _Или навсегда_. Боги, ему нужно еще одно обезболивающее.

— Не посадит, — уверяет Стайлз, но Хейл все равно слышит нотки неуверенности в его голосе.

| |

Они проводят первые недели лета вместе. Дни летят незаметно, потому что лето дарит тонну свободного времени, отсутствие графиков и дел. Скотт пару раз прикрывает их перед шерифом после длительных уговоров. Дерек берет двухнедельный перерыв, чтобы дать ране зажить, и по истечению этого срока возвращается на исправительные работы к лесной команде. Стайлз устраивается официантом на полставки в ближайшей закусочной. Туда, судя по всему, не очень-то часто заглядывают клиенты, потому что он тратит слишком много времени на переписку с Хейлом.

**От кого: Стайлз**

_Каким ебланом надо быть, чтобы заказать яичницу с жаренным сыром???_

Дерек весело фыркает.

— Подружка? — подначивает один из парней, явно придумав сто и одну шутку на эту тему. Дерек качает головой. Он так устал сегодня, что ему даже не хочется отвечать.

— Бойфренд, — наконец, поясняет Хейл.

Он даже не заботится о том, чтобы посмотреть, какую реакцию вызвали его слова. Разве его это волнует? От этого ничего не изменится. Даже если ребята на эти пару последних дней обозлятся на него, он просто будет их игнорировать. Стайлз не будет секретом вечно. Лучше начать привыкать к этому уже сейчас.

| |

Стилински сам не ожидал, что будет так сильно тащиться от клейма Дерека. Сам процесс клеймения показался Стайлзу… жутким. Иногда единственное, о чем он мог думать — Дерек, шипящий от дикой боли сквозь стиснутые зубы. Запах сожженной кожи. Покрасневшая спина, побледневшее лицо. Лихорадка, которая не обошла Хейла стороной.

Стайлз обычно отвлекает себя более приятными воспоминаниями о том дне — как расширились зрачки парня, когда Стайлз мягко чмокнул его в губы, какой крепкий у него был стояк, о минутах проведенных в палатке.

Сейчас, когда ожог зажил, Стайлз любит с ним поиграться. Дерек обычно несильно порыкивает на него в такие моменты, хотя сам наслаждается ничуть не меньше.

Стайлз в последнее время часто ловил себя на мысли, что это клеймо вызывает в нем неуместную… гордость, что ли. Своего рода достижение. Хотя это Дерек прошел через все круги ада во время процесса, и идея эта была его; Стилински осталось только получать наслаждение, но чертово чувство не желало покидать. Неважно.

Мальчишка ни в коем случае не считал Дерека сумасшедшим из-за его желания клеймить себя, но теперь он, кажется, любил хмурую морду чуть больше.

| |

Стайлз берет в привычку трахать Дерека на животе, чтобы видеть клеймо. И пусть это противно и грязно, но ему безумно нравиться кончать на шрам, причем ничуть не меньше, чем в Дерека. Стилински любит поглаживать зажившую кожу пальцами или прослеживать линии языком. В самом начале Стайлз пару раз даже случайно царапал только покрывшуюся корочкой рану, после дико сокрушаясь, накладывая повязку, несмотря на недовольный бубнеж Хейла. Мальчишка так помешался на метке, что мог найти её даже в кромешной темноте.

| |

В августе Дерек переезжает в новую квартиру. Его колледж предоставил не так много общежитий для выбора, да и сам Хейл не особо горел желание делить с кем-то комнату, со своими то навыками общения.

Квартира оказывается очень даже ничего. Самое то для первокурсника. В ней так и чувствуется студенческий запашок. А еще она достаточно просторна, чтобы подойти под определение 'королевский размер'. Стайлз обследует ее всю вдоль и поперек, пока Джон возится на кухне, судя по звукам, расставляя посуду по шкафчикам.

Колледж оказывается не таким жутким, каким Дерек себе представлял. Чем-то напоминает старшую школу, хотя разница отчетливо чувствуется. Здесь никто больше не прикроет твою задницу, попади ты в передрягу, тут работает закон 'каждый сам за себя'. Но и Хейлу уже не двенадцать лет, так что да, все не так плохо.

Он получает работу на полставки в библиотеке при колледже, а по выходным возвращается в Бекон Хиллс. Стайлз всегда встречает его с распростертыми объятиями, и хотя Дерек, якобы, остается у Питера, когда возвращается домой, все знают, что он — со Стилински.

| |

— Пап, — неуверенно мямлит Стайлз. — Мы должны рассказать тебе кое-что действительно важное.

Дерек чувствует, как сердце ускоряется вдвое. Слышит, как пульс стучит в ушах. Стук настолько громкий, что он не понимает речи Стайлза. Все его слова об их отношениях, о любви, семье, доверии и еще черт знает чем — все кажется белым шумом. Джон внимательно и долго глядит на Стайлза, заставляя их обоих нервничать еще больше, вплоть до сосущего ощущения где-то в желудке. Хейла охватывает страх такой силы, какой он не испытывал уже очень давно.

Дерек не позволяет себе задуматься над тем, что молчание шерифа может на самом деле означать, в противном случае он утонет в собственном отчаянье. Что он будет делать, если Джон окажется не в восторге от новостей? Что если он запретит им видеться? Стайлзу всего шестнадцать, Джон может сделать все, чего пожелает, приложив при этом минимум стараний. Им придется ждать два бесконечно долгих года, и даже тогда без одобрения Стилински старшего их отношения просто перестанут существовать. Дерек не позволяет себе даже на секунду представить, каково это будет — сражаться за внимание Стайлза, потому что заранее знает, что в этот раз он проиграет. Хейл не сомневается в том, что мальчишка действительно любит его, но он ни при каких обстоятельствах не отвернется от отца, да и не нужно это на самом деле.

Комната начитает вертеться перед глазами. Краем зрения Хейл замечает, как Стайлз обнимает Джона, повиснув у него на шее, и как тот крепко обхватывает сына в ответ. А потом шериф зачем-то протягивает руку в его сторону, а мальчишка, коротко хохотнув, хватает его за воротник рубашки, подтягивая к ним. Дерек вдруг понимает, что его обняли с обеих сторон.


	9. Chapter 9

_Я люблю тебя. Даже если у меня нет настроения. Даже если на дворе осень. Даже если за окнами разные города. Я люблю тебя. (c) Н. Спаркс, "Дневник памяти"._

От Дерека, скользнувшего под одеяло стойко, несет дымом. Едкий, почти приторный запах бьет в нос, когда Стайлз зарывается им в его грудь, посапывая в полусне. 

Стайлз успевает только промямлить: "Где?", прежде чем смачно зевнуть. 

— Старый сарай в Бангоре сгорел дотла, — отвечает Дерек низким, ласковым голосом прямо Стайлзу на ухо, будто в комнате есть кто-то еще. — Полная потеря. 

— Ты же не дожег его без меня, правда? Это не по-товарищески. 

— Я бы не стал, — честно признается Дерек, перекатывая Стайлза на живот.

Хм, сюрприз-сюрприз. 

— Кто-то завелся, как я погляжу, — подначивает Стайлз, посмеиваясь. Он почти уверен, что Дерек закатил глаза. 

— Напомни, сколько тебе там лет? 

— На этот вопрос существует неправильный ответ? — мурлычет Стилински. Тут же заливается смехом, потому что практически слышит, как мозг Дерека перезагружается, застревая между виноватым сожалением, в которое тот периодически кидается с головой, и тем фактом, что, вероятно, у этого вопроса в самом деле нет неправильного ответа.

— Ты... — начинает Хейл, взяв минутку передышки, чтобы просто глубоко подышать. Стайлз знает, что все его мысли сейчас занял он сам, — ...настоящее мучение, Боже, — вот только он произносит "мучение" так, как другие, нормальные люди, говорят "чудо". 

— Доставлен на землю специально для тебя, детка, — Стайлз немного отпячивает задницу. Позволяет горячим рукам скользнуть под пижаму, стянуть её с себя.

Нетерпеливые пальцы оглаживают оголенные ягодицы, прежде чем сжаться на них. Дерек проходится по прогнутой пояснице щетиной, безбожно раздражая кожу, щекоча и приятно царапая. 

Хейл застревает в таком положении на пару минут, чтобы поиграть с дыркой; пальцы свободно скользят, легко заходят и выходят, потому что Стайлз все еще влажный и растянутый. Они трахались всего пару часов назад, как раз перед тем, как Дерек уехал.

Стилински приходит на ум немного безумная мысль о том, что он, похоже, тоже привык к этому. К Дереку, берущему его везде, где им приспичит, в любом уголке их квартиры. К тому, что им больше не приходится выкраивать время друг для друга, чтобы позже оправдаться за это. Стайлз провел свой первый месяц в колледже, повисшим на Дереке, целуя его на публике, везде, где мог, а позже затаскивая его в постель, просто потому, что мог. Эта свобода действий осталась единственным, к чему он так и не смог привыкнуть. Так что он отрывался, всеми возможными способами доказывая самому себе, что теперь _можно_. Да и по логике Стайлза, казалось преступлением целоваться исключительно наедине, когда твой парень выглядел, как Хейл. 

— Нормально? — глухо спрашивает Дерек, посылая Стайлзу дрожь вниз по позвоночнику. 

— Давай, — разрешает ему парень, чем Хейл тут же пользуется.

Наваливается на него сверху, устраиваясь между длинных ног, на пробу толкнувшись. Всего пара коротких толчков, медленных и сладких, набирающих обороты. Стайлз будучи сонным, начинает просыпаться; неохотно принимает подступающую бодрость, подхватывая ритм. Кусает сжатый кулак. 

Когда Дерек спускает, он укладывается на Стайлза, согревая того жаром собственной кожи. Они недвижно лежат пару минут; Стайлз едва дышит, вдавленный в подушку, вздыхает, толкаясь спиной, пытаясь сдвинуть Хейла. С таким же успехом мог бы попытаться сдвинуть кирпичную стену. 

Временами Стайлз бросает самому себе вызов, окей, довольно часто, что вот именно сегодня у него получится скинуть этого громилу, но большую часть времени он просто лежит не шевелясь, позволяя своему парню прочувствовать все удовольствие судорог, сводящих тело после оргазма. Стайлз сам обожает ленивые оргазмы, которые не оставляют сил даже на то, чтобы откатиться в сторону. 

Чуть позже Дерек, снова твердый, усилием воли заставляет себя привстать со Стилински. Одну руку он устраивает на его бедре, другой нажимает на плечо, удерживая на месте. Когда Дерек снова начинает двигаться, он делает такие слабые толчки, что становится скорее больно, чем приятно. Хочется еще, больше, глубже. Он скользит совсем чуть-чуть, почти не выходя из него. Медленно. Стайлзу вспоминается их первый раз: как дрожал растерянный Дерек, каким осторожным он был, каким сильным был страх, как сильно Стайлз хотел убежать сломя голову. Сейчас все, конечно, совсем по-другому; все устоялось — другим словом и не объяснишь. Тогда Дерека и Стайлза объединяло нежелание одиночества и любовь к огню, со временем это переросло в нечто гораздо большее. Сейчас Стайлз для Дерека в некотором роде драгоценность, которую тот бережет и любит. 

Стайлз позволяет Дереку себя тискать, потому что, хоть Стайлз, наконец, догнал его в росте, он даже близко не такой широкий и здоровый, даже близко не такой накаченный и сильный, как его парень. К слову, Дерек не использует свою комплекцию против него так часто, как Стайлзу хотелось бы. Стайлз пытался объяснить, что он не против применения силы, скорее даже очень за. Пару раз упрашивал его, но до Дерека все еще медленно доходят вещи. 

Когда Дерек злиться или вообще показывает эмоции, он тут же закрывается в себе. Устраивает себе собственноручное изгнание, никого не подпускает. И да, Дерек все еще часто сердится, заводится с пол-оборота. Стайлз не может точно сказать, стал ли он спокойнее, если сравнивать со временем, когда они были детьми. Теперь Дерек намного чаще пускает его заглянуть в себя, охотнее открывается ему, разрешает Стайлзу узнать, что с ним твориться, но это всё-таки не одно и то же. 

— Ох, ты ж блять, великолепный ты ублюдок, — хрипит под ним Стайлз, чувствуя горький, сухой привкус дыма, забившийся в нос и рот. Дерек, нависший над ним, смеется. — Ты животное, ты даже душ не принял. 

— Знал, что тебе понравится. 

— Обожаю это, — ворчит Стайлз, подозревая о существовании мизерного шанса, что он не тащился бы от такой херни, не встреть он Дерека. Не то чтобы его это расстраивало, скорее даже наоборот. — Трахай сильнее. 

— Наглый, — да-да, как будто его это задело. — Встань на колени, — приказывает Хейл, даже несмотря на то, что сам не позволяет ему шевельнутся, притягивая к себе за бедра, просовывая ему руки под живот, чтобы тот оказался еще ближе к нему. — Да, вот так, — довольно шепчет, и да, Стайлз абсолютно с ним согласен, так намного лучше. 

Стайлз утыкается лицом в сложенные на подушке руки. Задница поднимается чуть выше при каждом толчке. Наверное, со стороны он выглядит, как кошка в течке.

— Давай же, — молит Стилински.

Пусть он не может видеть лица Дерека, он живо может его представить: нахмуренные брови, каменное лицо, разве что немного приоткрытые губы выдают, что ему хорошо. Позже он начнет жевать нижнюю, и та от частых облизываний станет влажной и блестящей. Если бы Стайлз лежал лицом к нему, он бы уже целовал Дерека. Эта мысль почему-то так сильно заводит, что он встает на один локоть, вторую руку просовывая под себя, чтобы подрочить. Воет на одной ноте, когда Дерек особо жестко хватает его, вбиваясь с удвоенной силой. 

Не считая небольшой тяги к эксгибиционизму, Стайлз любил заниматься сексом в постели. В их кровати, неожиданно мягкой, застеленной простынями с до смешного высокой ценой. Стайлз, если честно, не стирает их так часто, как следовало бы. Не потому, что он ленивый студент, а потому, что любит зарываться в них с головой, наслаждаясь запахом Дерека. Запахом их обоих. Одеколон Хейла и противный шампунь два в одном, иногда его мыло, иногда Стайлзов гель для душа, горький мускус и пот, пепел и дым. Стайлз тычется в простыни губами, желая попробовать все это на вкус.

Стайлз спускает себе в руку, пара капель пачкает живот; сжимает Дерека в себе, толкаясь навстречу, мямля что-то в закусанную подушку. Спиной он чувствует, как Дерек содрогается без остановки, делает еще два-три толчка, кончает, и так быстро приходит в себя, что Стайлзу становится завидно. Сам он даже после всех прошедших лет остался слишком чувствительным. А может, все из-за того, что он до сих пор сонный. Настолько, что не может даже шевельнуть губами в ответ на поцелуй, хотя Дерек очень просит. 

Хейл медленно выходит из него, разжимая пальцы на бедре парня, морщась от боли в руке, так сильно она была сжата. На этом месте наверняка останется крупный синяк, который не пройдет еще несколько дней. Кожа Стайлза пусть и бледная, но не нежная; на ней трудно оставить существенные следы, да и те, что удастся наставить, быстро сходят. Синяки проявляются не сразу, разве что через день или два. Стилински любит любоваться ими в ванной, удивляясь их расположению или количеству. 

Дерек виновато растирает покрасневшее место и толкает их обоих на кровать. 

Стайлз весь мокрый между ног, стоило бы встать и позаботиться об этом, но... К черту. Здесь слишком комфортно, даже с тяжеленным Дереком, лежащим на нем и выдавливающим весь воздух из легких. 

— М-м, — гудит Стайлз, позволяя перекатившемуся на бок Дереку прижать его к себе. Уютно сворачивается у того в объятьях, прижимаясь спиной к крепкой груди, оборачиваясь к нему лицом, чтобы сорвать ленивый поцелуй. — Заслуженная твердая четверка. Неожиданное введение, цельное заключение. Хорошая конструкция. 

— Выпускные экзамены тебя сломали. 

— Черт, не-ет, — Стайлз пытается забыть, как нервничает по поводу оставшихся хвостов, и потерпев неудачу, вместо этого прячет голову под подушку.

Безрезультатно. Дерек продолжал мягко подначивать:

— Серьезно? Никакой пятерки? 

— Пятерки зарезервированы для особых потрахушек. Выходящих за рамки. 

— Четверка с плюсом? 

— Обговори это с профессором в рабочие часы, — ладонь, поглаживающая Стайлзу живот, останавливает движение. 

— Думаю, я лучше буду этим профессором.

Справедливо. Дерек на самом деле ни капли не инженю. Он не умеет поддерживать бессмысленные разговоры, слишком буквально все воспринимая. Отсутствие наивности восполнялось капризностью и авторитетностью. Стайлз вздрогнул.

— Могло бы сработать, — Дерек довольно облизнулся, чмокая Стайлза в уголок рта. 

— Попробуем попозже? 

— Мы получили приглашение на ужин с папой. 

На этот раз, Дерек оказался парнем, стонущим в подушку. 

— Точно, — Хейл на самом деле хотел увидеться с Шерифом, он тоже успел соскучиться, просто они со Стайлзом отчаянно нуждались в личном времени.

Последний курс института был далеко не таким сказочным, как Стайлз надеялся. А засушливый год в теплой Калифорнии равнялся еще большему количеству пожаров, чем обычно, а значит, и пропадающему на работе Дереку. 

— Ты же успел забежать в магазин, да? — Хейл ослабляет хватку, оставляя только руку у Стилински на талии и их переплетенные ноги. 

— Да, я все купил. И пирог. 

— Уровень твоего холестерина, мой Бог!

Этот спор длился с самого первого дня их знакомства. Дерек бросил курить, когда стал пожарным, но он по-прежнему ест, как подросток. Что, кстати, нечестно, потому как сам Стайлз отказался даже от любимой Китайской еды, которую они заказывали для полночных посиделок, потому что Дерек не любит привкус глутамата натрия. Сам Стайлз противником пищевых добавок не был. 

— Он без сахара, — протестует Хейл, тычась пиздецки холодным носом парню в шею. Придурок. 

— Я проверю! — просто потому, что Шерифу тоже не стоит употреблять что-либо нездоровое. 

— Контроль фрик, — злобный говнюк. 

— Да-да, конечно. У одного из нас должен иметься хоть _какой-то_ контроль, — ворчит Стайлз, Дерек фыркает. 

— Дай мне знать, когда это устареет, — просит он, большим пальцем мягко проходясь по месту чуть выше тазовой косточки Стайлза. — У меня есть несколько идей.


End file.
